Allies
by 11mrp11
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy dreams of finding the One Piece and becoming the King of the Pirates. Follow him and his crew on their struggles through the oceans of the world. Of course, he always has back up with in the form of his new ally, who also happens to be an aspiring pirate captain. Rated M for Later and Safety. Pairings can change.
1. Chapter 0: Information

**Chapter 0:** _Information_

Story Starts at Chapter 1 if you aren't interested in this.

(CHAPTER 0 Updated May 28, 2017)

Hi, I'm writing this story in the hope that I can get better at writing. To those of you that are coming over from Konoha Neglected Duo, I'll inform you of what's going on. For a while I lost interest in anime in general, and fan fiction followed soon after. When I started getting back into this, my interest in Naruto was nowhere near the level when I started KND. I hope to go back and finish it at some point, but for now, it's one piece.

So a few things, I would really appreciate it if you guys commented on what you liked and what you didn't like. This story is in it's early pages. The story you guys want to read, and I want to write hasn't fully set itself. There are still things that can be done to alter the course. If you want something, or think something would be cool to add, comment. I won't guarantee anything, except that I will see the comment, and I will consider it. I want to write this so I can learn what you guys like.

Now this story is going to be a 2 crew journey. On one side you have the Straw Hat Pirates, and on the Other you have my OC's crew. The two will be allied together, and will fight together for some of the bigger encounters. Particularly my OC, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy will be too strong for the east blue (My OC and Luffy will be at the same level, combat wise). No struggling against Don Krieg and his pirates. Sanji might take a hit from Gin, but he's not going to get as hurt as he was, and here's why I'm making them go through the east blue like it's nothing, until Loguetown:

-Alvida was destroyed by Luffy so no questions there

-Morgan the same. Only reason Luffy didn't punch him was as a show of trust. I doubt Helmeppo could have followed through with shooting Coby, and I think Luffy knew that too

-Buggy again Luffy should have been able to defeat him a little easier, but it was still pretty one sided. Buggy was on the Pirate King's crew, but he relies too much on his devil fruit. Plus he's a comedy character.

-Don Krieg relies way too much on his numbers, armor and weapons. He's too cocky, and probably hasn't been training. In the east blue he probably never fought against opponents that really pushed him. Plus, he just got back from nearly starving too death, and his crew being wiped out. Luffy should have wiped the floor with him.

-Arlong is sort of the same with Don Krieg. He relies on his "superior blood" too much. He probably hasn't been training, and Luffy has proved he has monstrous strength during the Arlong scene at least at par with Arlong himself.

I feel as if the east blue was portrayed as too hard for Luffy, but they did a good job making the fights look cool. This isn't an overpowered character type of story. I plan on following canon to the best of my ability, while adding my own twists and such. OC's will be added, and new Islands and original arcs will be added in order to include separate fights for my OC and his crew. As the story progresses I'd imagine I'm going to be altering events more.

Thank you for reading this. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: ASL Meet M

**Chapter 1:** ASL Meet M

"OY LUFFY! GET BACK HERE!" A freckle faced kid with black hair shouted.

"Shi Shi, catch me if you c- mffh"

A pipe came around a tree and smacked into the face of the of the child, stopping them dead in their tracks, and pushing them back first onto the ground, the straw hat falling of their head, revealing spiked raven hair. The kid rubbed their face and looked up revealed standing there, a top hat wearing blonde kid.

"Sabo… you're mean?"

"Maybe you shouldn't run from us when we are trying to talk to you."

Luffy picked up the hat and firmly put it on his head, "But it was sooo boring."

Sabo sighed and shook his head… "Ace, what are we going to do with him."

The freckled boy smirked, "I know exactly what we'll do with him."

Fear dawned on Luffy's face.

"ACE! SABO! YOU AREN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?!" Shouted Luffy tied to a tree, watching his brothers run away laughing.

Ace shouts, "You'll be fine, find a way out yourself. After all, you're going to be the King of the Pirates right?" The words slowly faded as the boys disappeared, leaving Luffy alone, tied to the tree.

* * *

Hours passed, the sun starting to set.

A rustling sound could be heard.

"YOU GUYS CAME BACK!" came the teary cry of Luffy. Now, for the past few hours Luffy was crying, and mumbling to himself at how mean they were, and that he'd beat them up when he saw them again, but now that they came back he was going to hug them and~

A loud snarl could be heard from the bushes as a creature jumped out of them. It was a large tiger, it's mouth open ready to clamp down, as it flew at Luffy.

As the boy closed his eyes, he heard a voice, "Oy! Stop trying to run, you're my dinner."

 **Squish! Crunch!**

…

"Hey? You okay?"

Luffy opened his eyes, a pale girly face was revealed. Luffy scanned up and down the strange person in front of him. Dark Hair… not Sabo…

"Ace, thanks for saving me!, can you untie me now!"

"Ace?" The face tilted, bringing attention to the facial futures, the face despite feminine in appearance was that of a boy. One eye having an X shaped scar rendering it useless, the other revealing red irises.

"Do I look like a card?"

Luffy began to cry again, thinking that he wasn't going to get saved, when he slid to the ground, feeling the rope loosened. "Hey, don't cry. I'll make a fire and we can cook this thing." Luffy nodded.

Luffy sat down on a rock as he watched the other boy pull an axe out of the tiger's corpse, it was a war axe, at least it seemed like that, until he watched it shift into a wood cutting axe. Luffy rubbed his eyes thinking it must have been a trick.

The sound of wood being chopped consumed the noises of nature.

 **Thunk Thunk Thunk**

A small tree about the size of the ones Luffy decorated with the green haired bartender Makino at Christmas. The red eyed boy cut it up and set up a fire. As he started to get everything ready to cook, he looked up.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name? Don't tell me you don't know your name."

Luffy eyes squinted, and then he shot up and shouted, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be the King of the Pirates." Rustling could be heard, causing Luffy to jump in fright, only for a small group of birds to fly out of the side.

"Hahahahhahaha!"

Luffy turned to see the axe kid laughing as he finally got the fire started. "What are you laughing at!"

"You telling me you're going to be the Pirate King? Well… I don't believe you."

"That's fine! But I swear, I'll be the King, and you'll hear about how strong I am, like how my punch is like a pistol.

"Really? Didn't seem like you were strong enough to even break out of those ropes?"

 **growl**

The axe-kid stood up grabbing the… war axe? And held it at the ready for the beast to come out.

 **GROWL**

The sound… was behind him, he quickly turned around ready to swing at… nothing?

 **GURGLE**

The sound was coming from… Luffy's stomach. He looked at the sheepish kid. "Sorry. I wasn't strong enough to break out of the ropes because I was hungry."

Putting down the axe, "Really? Well, whatever." The boy got back to preparing the meal. Luffy waited, staring expectantly at the boy. After a while, "Hey, what are you staring at?"

"You didn't tell me your name."

"What?"

Luffy smiled "Don't tell me you don't know your name."

The boy smirked, "You got me there. Well, my name is Marx."

Luffy pouted at the boring answer, "Is that it?"

Marx gave out a sigh and half heartedly said, "My name is Marx C. Bane, and I want to sail the seas as a pirate captain."

Luffy got up and yelled, "Hey! Don't do that, I don't want to fight you!"

Marx raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"If you want to become pirate king I'll have to fight you, and if we do you might get hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

Marx waved his hands, "Woah there, I don't want to be the Pirate King, I just want to travel the world, become a great pirate captain, experience the seas. To be…"

Luffy chimed in, "… free."

Marx laughed and said, "I meant to say happy, but I guess that works."

The two boys started to chat about little things. Luffy telling Marx stories of the adventures he's had with his brothers, running from the evil Garp, and how they lived together with the Mountain Bandits. Marx told stories of his life, hunting and surviving out in the wilderness for the past year.

After eating the two got up, and before they could say their goodbyes they heard two voices.

"LUFFY!"

"OY LUFFY!'

The voices got louder before they came out of the bushes into the cooking site. The two brothers ran up to Luffy, and Ace yelled, "Oy Luffy, you should have came back to Dadan's if you got out!"

Luffy rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I was just really hungry."

Sabo shook his head, "That's fine but…" The blonde kid looked over to see a confused boy around Luffy's age with a red eye looking up at them. "Hey Luffy, who's this?"

Marx raised his hand in greeting and said, "I'm Mar~"

"He's Marx C. Bane and he's going to be a pirate like us."

Marx sighed and nodded.

Ace asked, "What's he doing here?"

"I'm here beca~"

"He saved me and cooked the tiger for me too eat!" Luffy shouted as he smiled widely.

Marx palmed his face as he couldn't stop a drop of sweat from falling down his face. "STOP INTERUPTING ME!" Marx shouted and hit the top of Luffy's head.

Ace and Sabo started laughing, and Marx's anger faded away as he too, started laughing. Luffy smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, eventually joining the laughter. The brothers have made a new friend, one that would travel the seas just like them.


	3. Chapter 2: ASL Lose S

**Chapter 2:** ASL Lose S

"SABOOOO!" Tears streamed down Luffy's face, the scar under his eye being covered. Ace was on the ground his face bloodied. Marx was standing off to the side, his expression unreadable. A drop could be seen falling from his face. The mountain bandits stood around, some with tears in their eyes, others stoic. Some people were wearing bandages.

Marx clenched his fist _'Sabo'_

* * *

 _"LET GO OF ME!" Ace was struggling against the clutches of the pirate's hands._

 _"Leave us alone!"_

 _"Ace, Sabo!"_

 _"Huh, you kids can't do anything can you?"_

 _The kids stopped struggling once the sounds of marching footsteps were heard. An army of men appeared. One man stood out, he was tall, wearing a suit, and long black hair._

 _"Great Job, now, do whatever you wan with the filth, just give me my son Pirate."_

 _"Do you have my payment?"_

 _Sabo's father sighed and nodded to one of the men. They tossed the blue wearing pirate a jingling bag. The man opened it._

 _"I assume that should suffice."_

 _Pocketing the bag, the pirate answered, "It's here. Oy, give the man his son." The pirate holding Sabo shoved him forward._

 _Ace shouted, "SABOO NOOO!"_

 _Luffy started to cry._

 _Marx on the ground, struggling to get up._

 _Sabo's father looked at them, "Do whatever you want with the trash."_

 _Sabo ran forward up to his father, "DON'T HURT THEM! THEIR MY BROTHERS!"_

 _His father glared down, "You will not be associated with them, you have already been contaminated by their filth. When we get back, I'm going to "wash" you of it."_

 _Ace yelled, "Sabo, don't go. Run! You're not meant to be with them. YOU'RE MEANT TO BE FREE!"_

 _Sabo looked down and started to cry, he was about to answer, but was dragged off by some of the men. The father left, taking Sabo with him._

 _Luffy yelled after him, "SABOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _A fire started around the trash piles. The pirate started to laugh, "You kids are going to get it now."_

* * *

Marx shed another tear, his whole body shaking, remembering the ordeal. Sabo was taken away. Dadan and the rest of the mountain bandits came to save them; they got injured in the process. Sabo, he later tried to escape his parents and the noble house, setting off and raising his pirate flag. A passing celestial dragon shot down his ship, killing him.

A seagull flew overhead, dropping a letter into Dadan's hands. Her eyes widened reading the front, "It's a letter from Sabo! Ace, it's for you!"

Ace got up, walked forward and grabbed the letter. Looking at it, he started to tear up _'This… he must of sent this before he left.'_

'Ace, Luffy

Sorry, but by the time you're reading this, I'll probably already be out, on the see.

I decided to leave to get stronger and become a great pirate, and my destination…

anywhere but here. Also Ace, who do you think Luffy's bigger brother is, you or me?

I think we both are, two big brothers, one little one. Ace, since I'm gone now make

sure you take care of Luffy, and when you leave, make sure Marx does the same.

Your Brother,

Sabo'

Ace didn't know it, but he was walking while he was reading the letter. He made it all the way out to the sea. Ace fell on his knees and yelled into the air, "SABOOOOOOO!"

He broke down, yelling out, "I promise, I'll take care of Luffy, I'll become a great pirate, I'll be free for you and me!"

Ace looked up, and crumpled the piece of paper, and threw it out into the sea.

* * *

Luffy watched Ace walk away. Luffy didn't know how to handle this, all he could do was look up into the sky, cry. _'Why… Why…'_

Marx looked at Luffy's sobbing form, wiped his tears and looked at Luffy. "If **sniffle** when we become pirates, we have to become great. Luffy, we have to be free, for Sabo. For your brother, for him."

Luffy looked up in tears, "FOR OUR BROTHER!" He then jumped up onto his feet and hugged Marx crying. He hugged back a stream of tears falling down his face. Dadan's Hideout was never the same.

Ace, still messed with Luffy, but became more protective of him. Luffy was still a kid, he should have been scarred, but didn't show any changes except for a newfound determination to get stronger. Marx, he became lazier around the bandit hideout. He slept more, became less emotional.

Marx was much more serious about his training. Both him and Luffy trained, every day together, Ace joining sometimes. Marx experienced Luffy's devil fruit powers, and learning his fighting style, unpredictable coupled with brute force.

Luffy did the same with Marx, learning for the first time that his weapon… ate a devil fruit. Marx told Luffy that it ate the Kinzoku Kinzoku no mi, or the Metal Metal fruit.

A logia in a weapon, an item with devil fruit powers is already rare enough, but a logia? To Marx knowledge the only reason he could utilize the axes devil fruit powers were because of some bond he formed with it.

The two spent most of their time training, but when they weren't they were goofing off with Ace, going on little adventures, pretending to be pirates and the such. As the days passed, a sense of dread formed in Luffy and Marx. And then it came.

 _'ACE!'_


	4. Chapter 3: Departures

**Chapter 3:** Departures

Today was the day that Luffy and Marx were worried about. The whole town was watching. Luffy and Marx at the front. Ace was getting everything on a small boat ready to sail.

A fourteen-year-old Luffy stood slightly in front of Marx, wearing a simple red vest, with yellow buttons closing it. He had blue jean shorts on, sandals, and his signature straw hat on his head. Luffy, has grown up quite a bit, and as he's watches Ace push off, he doesn't cry.

Marx grew slightly taller than Luffy over the years. He's wearing a baggy jacket, with the left arm being short sleeved showing his arm. He war black gloves, black pants that cut off half way down the shin. Marx wore wooden sandals. On his back laid his axe, now in the form of a battle-axe on his back. Finally a bright pink eye patch covered his eye, the only color on him.

Marx like Luffy wasn't crying, he showed no emotions as he waved off Ace. The town followed suit.

Marx, Luffy and Ace closed their eyes.

 _'Sabo I'm/he's finally free.'_

It would only be two years before both Luffy and Marx set off on their journey. The two began to train less and, prepare more for their departure.

* * *

Marx walked up to Luffy in Makino's bar. "Hey, we're going to be setting off in week."

Luffy wore his wide grin as he nodded, "Then I'll be getting a crew to sail down the grand line."

Marx sat down. He asked Makino for a glass of water, she smiled and nodded. "I was thinking, we can help each other."

Luffy brought his feet up into criss cross applesauce, and started to spin around in the stool. "Huh, what do ya mean?"

"Neither of us want to be under someone. But that doesn't mean we can't help each other. To sail the seas… to the grand line. We could form an alliance. Our crews being two parts of a whole, reinforce each other, sail together for most of the journey, be friends, and fight together. We'd be able to fund each other when needed."

Luffy nodded and palmed a fist, "A mystery team."

Marx didn't even blink. "We would be able to travel together, and we both get to be captains of our own ships."

Luffy put a finger into his nose, "I get it."

Marx rose an eyebrow, "Let's be friends on the sea."

Luffy eyes widened, "Why didn't you just say soooo! Let's do it!"

Luffy smile grew a little wider as he ate some meat. If Sabo was here, he might have punched Luffy, but… those days were gone. Now, it's time to get ready, to prepare for the journey of a lifetime. Marx walked out of the bar leaving an excited Luffy.

* * *

It was time. Luffy looked at the crowd of people. He took his first step onto the boat. It was small, but after he gathered more crewmembers he would get a bigger ship. Luffy looked over to his right. He saw Marx take his first step as well.

Both Marx and Luffy pushed off at the same moment. They looked back at the town and waved goodbye. Marx looked at Makino, and yelled, "Thank you for everything!"

Luffy yelled to the town, "BYE! I'LL COME BACK TO VISIT SOME TIME."

 **SPLASH**

Marx and Luffy turned to the noise. The town gasped as they watched the monster that swam around the island. Luffy shouted, "Sorry, but I've gotten much stronger. You aren't going to stop me." Luffy brought back his arm and punched the monster in the head, killing it.

Marx went and grabbed the huge beast, and cut of portions of meat, taking what Luffy's and his boat could carry. Leaving the rest for the fishes. Marx looked over at Luffy, "Hey, you know what this means right?"

"What?" Luffy's head tilted.

"We did it, we're pirates now…"

Both Luffy and Marx looked back at the Island.

 _'Sabo we're free.'_


	5. Chapter 4: Alvida and Zoro

**Chapter 4:** Alvida and Zoro

Marx couldn't help the eye twitch as he watched Luffy jump into a barrel to try and avoid being dragged under by a whirlpool… and for Marx to follow suit. He knew he could swim unlike Luffy, but he knew Subete no Kinzoku, his axe, would be unhappy with getting wet, after all, it would be forced into it's original form, breaking it's connection as long as it is touching loads of water.

The original form was that of small dagger, iron. In order to fit on the barrel, Marx had Subete shift into a metal pendant, placing it around his neck, and closing the lid of the barrel. He suddenly felt sleepy, realizing that maybe Luffy was right in his rash decision. The barrel was pretty comfortable, his eyes closed.

* * *

His eyes opened quickly as he heard a scream and a thud, and then narrowed slightly when he heard Luffy yell, "WHAT A GREAT REST!"

"W-What did you do that for."

"Oh hey, why's this guy sleeping? Is it that co-"

 **Swoosh** **Clank**

"Hey, what was that for."

"M-Monster!'

Marx decided it was time to get out of the barrel, "Oy, Luffy, I was having a great rest, did you have to interrupt it with your screaming."

"Shi Shi Shi, sorry." despite not being sorry at all.

Marx carefully stepped out of the barrel, and looked around. Seemed like this was a kitchen, with a weird pin… pink haired kid. Marx walked up to the kid, ignoring the broken swords in the ceiling, "Hey, pinky, whe-"

"Where's the meat."

Marx face seemed to drop, slightly. To add salt to the wound, the pink haired kid ignored him, running up to Luffy like a moth drawn to flame.

"Come on you got to get out of here, this place is being raided by pirates."

"Where's the meat?"

The pink haired boy seemingly loosing track of his original thoughts, "I think there's a pantry over here. Marx heard footsteps, a door open, close, and then a muffled conversation. During the whole interaction, all he could do was stand there, in the same spot, looking down where the pink kid was…

 **Crash**

Marx ripped the pendant off from his neck and it formed into a Battle Axe. Holding it in one hand, and leaning it on his shoulder, he slowly walked up stairs. To see a whale… no… a women, and then to hear the pink kid yell something at her.

The blank expression on Marx's face broke, his eye becoming white with rage. "I've had enough surprises today." Marx swung his axe with two hands into the weapon of the large lady denting the weapon and knocking it into the ground. Then spinning around as the axe starts to change and shouted **SUBETE no KINZOKU: Mace Home Run** , sending the fat lady flying. Marx then glared at the previously unnoticed audience, "Where are the life boats?" The men pointed at the side of the ship. Subete shifted back into a pendent.

Marx grabbed Luffy and the kid, and threw them off the side. As they fell into a lifeboat, Marx hears cannon fire, but doesn't turn to look. Marx dropped as well, seeing orange hair before he quickly set off.

Luffy was pouting, "Hey, I wanted to fight her."

Marx felt a vein pulse on his forehead; he punched Luffy on the head, "SHUT UP! I'M SO DO… **sigh** … never mind."

Luffy's eyes were wide as he held his head. He looked at Marx, and then smiled. Marx looked back, eyebrow raised.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Shi Shi Shi, reminds me of when we were kids."

Marx showed no outward reaction, but he felt the nostalgia. Marx shook his head and looked up into the sky. _'Sabo… look what you left me with you ass.'_

"Hey pinky, where can we drop you off?"

"Uh… there is an Island with a marine base…" the kid explained to Marx where they needed to go. Marx asked him to take the wheel, and after the kid complied he laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

He couldn't help but smile as he saw the approaching land. It symbolized the first Island on his journey, to become the King. Sure it may have been unexpected but he's happy.

Luffy turned back to see his sleeping… brother. Sure, Marx didn't take the oath with them; in fact he met him after Ace, Sabo and Him became brothers. Marx really was family to Luffy. Luffy grinned changed a little, "LAAAAND HOOOOO!"

He watched as his brothers eyes quickly opened, sharp and ready. The eyes changed to his usual expression. Eh, whatever.

* * *

Luffy looked over to the pink haired kid, "Hey, Coby, didn't you say that pirate hunter guy was here?"

"Zoro was…", at Zoro the towns people jumped back. Luffy started to chuckle, "These guys are hilarious. Where is he?"

Coby looked up at the Marine base, "My dream to become a marine co-" the towns people jumped back again. Luffy didn't take anything from it, but if he turned around he would be able to see Marx's reaction.

 **Growl**

A sigh could be heard, Luffy turned around just in time to see his brother talking to a random citizen.

Luffy shrugged and continued on with Coby towards the Marine Base. They peaked over a fence, and they saw a figure there tied to a post.

"Oy, you two over there, can you come and untie me, it's been 9 days."

Luffy was about to hop over when Coby stopped him and dragged him back.

"Don't, he's known as a monster bounty hunter. You don't want to release him, he could kill you!"

Just as Coby said this, a little girl hopped the fence and ran over to Zoro. Luffy ignored Coby and looked over the fence.

"Here I brought these for you, cooked them myself." The girl held up some rice balls.

"Get out of here kid, it's dangerous to be hear. You-…"

A squeaky voice came in, "Guards open up, let me see Zoro."

An odd looking blonde teen came in like he owned the place. Luffy looked at him _'Maybe he's the captain?'_

"Oy kid, what are you doin, are you trying to feed the prisoner? Let me see that." The blonde menace grabbed the rice ball, took a bite, and then spat it out, and stomped the rest into the ground. "You put sugar in it! SUGAR! Guards throw her out." The guards looked hesitant. "Don't make me tell my daddy on you."

"Yes Sir." One of the guards picked her up and whispered, "Curl up into a ball." And they tossed her over the fence, Luffy dove back and catched her. _'Not the captain'_ he decided. Coby came over and checked on the girl, but Luffy jumped the fence, the blonde kid not in sight.

"Oy, get out of here. You don't want to get in trouble do you?"

"Are you really strong?"

"What does that have to do with anything."

"If you're strong why'd you let the marines get you."

"That's none of you business."

"Alright…" Luffy turned away, _'I thought he might have been nice.'_

"Wait, before you go… can you feed me that."

Luffy walked over and picked up the crushed rice ball. "Are you sure it's mostly dir-"

"Just give it to me." Luffy shrugged and threw it in the man's mouth. He watched the hunter slowly chew, his face scrunching up in disgust. Luffy waited till he finished. The man looked up to Luffy, "Tell the girl, it was delicious."

Luffy smiled, nodded and walked back. _'Guess he is awesome!'_


	6. Chapter 5: First Mate

**Chapter 5:** First Mate

Marx sighed as he walked into the café, Luffy was sitting at a table talking to a little kid, along with Coby. "Luffy, where have you been?"

Luffy looked up, "Marx! I just found my first crew member."

Marx looked at Luffy with a blank face, then down to the brown haired little girl. Marx crouched next to the girl, put his hand on her head. "You are not joining his crew."

The girl looked back confused. "What?"

Marx raised an eyebrow, and then looked towards Luffy. "Is this your new crewmember?"

Luffy shook his head, then grinned, "I'm going to get Zoro in my crew."

Marx stood up and sat down, "Oh, in that case… where's the food?" Luffy eyes widened, and then shined.

Marx called over the waitress, "Hey, can w-"

A door being kicked open interrupted Marx. "I'm back."

In came the ugly blonde teen from earlier. On a leash he had a coyote, which started to bark at customers and snap at them. They couldn't do anything, scared of the brats dad probably. He sat down, and started asking for food for free.

"I deserve to be treated well this time around, after what happened last time. Also, I've gotten board. Guards, we are executing Zoro tomorrow."

Marx, pushed his chair back and started to get up, but it was too late.

 **SMACK**

Luffy was standing over the blonde kid, "You made a deal!" Marx couldn't see his face, but he knew that voice. He was serious. Marx started to walk out of the café, towards the marine base; he knew what Luffy wanted to do now.

* * *

Luffy looked down at Helmeppo, he was livid. The blonde kid holding his cheek looked up half crying, half shocked. "You… YOU HIT ME! I'LL TELL MY DADDY."

"Oh yeah? I don't care about your dad! You made a deal with Zoro, are you not going to keep your promise?"

"I don't have too, this is my daddy's island!"

Luffy lifted his arm up ready to send it into the blonde's skull. The marines didn't do anything. Luffy began to swing down, but stopped when he felt something hug his leg. It was the little girl Rika, "Don't do it, you'll get in more trouble."

"Rika! Get away from him." Over came an older looking version of the kid, dragging the girl away. Luffy tilted his straw hat forward, shadowing his eyes, and he left the sniveling blonde on the ground, deciding it was time to get Zoro.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro was looking at this black haired guy with a pink eye patch walking towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people, this isn't a museum, I'm not art, leave!" Zoro was just about done with his "visitors".

"Sorry can't do that." Marx walked up and sat down next to Zoro. "My friend is going to be here soon, so I'm just going to wait here for him."

Zoro looked at Marx, "Who the hell are you?"

"Marx."

Zoro sighed and just waited in silence, until he heard the slapping of shoes on ground. He looked up, to see… _'Straw… hat?'_

Zoro felt an eye start to twitch, "OY! Didn't I tell to you leave?"

Luffy stood there unwavering, smiling as he looked at Zoro. "I want you to join my Pirate Crew."

"So you're a pirate then… well I won't join you, I have my own ambitions."

"I'll untie you if you join me?"

"I don't need your help, I won't be defeated here, I can't…" Zoro started to mumble, "Not until I fulfill my promise."

* * *

 _"Let's both train, and fight… until one of us becomes the greatest swordsmen in the world" shouted a small green haired kid._

 _A blue haired girl started to chuckle, "You're on!"_

* * *

Zoro came back to reality with a hand waving in his face. "Hey, you alive?"

Zoro scowled up at Luffy, "I'm fine! Now leave."

Luffy scrunched his face up a little, "No, I want you to join my crew."

Zoro felt a vein start to pop on his forehead. He looked over at the guy sitting next to him. "Is this your friend…?"

All he got in response was a nod.

"Is he always like this…?"

Another nod.

Zoro definitely felt a vein pop. "Why do you have to be so stubborn just go!"

"But he marines aren't going to go through with your deal."

Marx looked at Luffy, "About that, what's this deal that your talking about."

Zoro answered, "If I survive for a month here the little girl and the bar will be forgiven, and I'll be set free. And I will live through this."

Marx shook his head. _'Such little food and water… he'd die in the first wee-'_

"I've made it nine days."

Marx's eye shot open, and looked at the green haired man. _'… he's much stronger than I thought… Luffy you made a good choice."_

"Really! I wouldn't last the first day!"

Zoro looked at Luffy, "Then you don't have the same will I have. Anyways, leave, I don't care about the Marines, I'll get out of this somehow."

Marx looked at Luffy, he looked a little upset… until he slapped a fist into his palm.

"I know, where are your swords, you're a swordsman right?"

Zoro looked confused, "I am, but the marines took them. They're in the base over there. Don't know where they keep them."

Luffy smiled, and Marx stood up. "I know, I'll get your swords for you, but you'll only get them back if you join my crew."

Zoro's eye twitched, "THAT'S BLACK MAIL!"

Marx grabbed Luffy, and started to drag him off towards the Marine base. The two started to run towards the base. Marx and Luffy heard noises at the top of the base, so Luffy grabbed Marx and then stretched his other arm up towards the base. **Gum Gum Rocket**. Marx and Luffy got launched high up into the air…

 _'Shit Luffy, this is too high.'_ Marx pulled out Subete, and it shifted into a grappling hook shooting it at the closest thing… _'A statue?'_

Luffy seemed to have the same idea as he stretched his arm the two were able to get onto the Marine base, but the statue lost an arm and it's head. Both Marx and Luffy heard some yelling, but didn't bother to look. Luffy grabbed the blonde kid, and some of the Marines yelled, "HELMEPPO!"

The blonde kid after being scared by Luffy, and almost getting shot led them to his room with Zoro's sword. There were three, but before they could ask which one was Zoro's, Helmeppo fainted. Luffy grabbed them all, and Marx looked outside where Zoro was tied up.

"What the hell." Marx looked over to Luffy, "Get down there quick, Coby is down there and they're about to get shot."

Luffy shot both his arms onto the window, and then launched himself down, and landed just as the guns went off.

Coby and Zoro shouted as they watched Luffy get shot, "LUFFY/KID!"

Luffy then smirked, "THAT WON'T WORK!" The marines ducked barely avoiding the rebounding bullets.

Marx came crashing down shaking as he landed, "That… was high."

Luffy laughed, "Too bad your not made of rubber!"

Marx sighed, and then looked at Zoro. "Luffy will untie you."

Luffy face contorted in anger, "NO! You're going to untie him!" Marx turned around, his eye revealing a twinge of rage.

"Why?"

"You got to fight that whale, it's my turn."

Marx sighed then nodded. Then realized that during this conversation the marines closed in.

Zoro shouted, "GIVE ME A SWORD!" Luffy tossed it in his mouth, and in almost an instant in the Marines eyes, Zoro appeared in front of them blocking blades coming down to hit Marx.

"Listen, I'll join your group, but just so you know I have my own ambition. To become the greatest swordsman, and if you get in my way I'll have you kill yourself as an apology too me."

Luffy didn't blink, "Perfect, I'd expect nothing less from a crewmember of the future Pirate King."

Marx shifted Subete no Kinzoku into a small handheld cylinder. "Zoro, duck." The cylinder extended rapidly, and Marx sung it around, shouting, **Subete no Kinzoku: Pole Arm**. Hitting each marines sending them flying, the pole retracting.

A big man made his presence known, "THOSE MEN WHO JUST FAILED ME, SHOOT YOURSELVES!"

The marines actually started to raise the guns to their heads before Luffy shouted, "STOP! YOU DON'T THROW AWAY YOUR MEN'S LIVES LIKE THAT!"

The large man ripped off his coat, revealing his pulsing muscles. "Kid, these men are pathetic. Just like you, in this world there is no right and wrong. There is only power, and that power comes from rank. I'm a captain, which is higher than them. I have the power, so they do what I want."

Luffy quickly ran forward, his arm extending backwards, **Gum Gum Pistol**. The arm shot forward, slamming right into, an axe hand?

The Large man laughed, "See, witness my power!" The large man brought up his axe arm, ready to swin- "EVERYBODY STOP!"

Everyone turned their attention over to where Coby was. Standing there was Helmeppo pointing a gun to the pink kids skull. "GOOD NOW LISTEN, IF ANYONE M-MOVES I'LL SHOOT, BELIEVE M-ME I WILL!"

Luffy eyes were shaded, as he brought back his arm, he looked up and said, "Zoro!"

The green haired man looked into the eyes of his new captain, and then nodded. **GUM GUM…**

"HAH HAH, GOOD JOB SON! YOU'RE WORTH SOMETHING AFTER ALL!"

 **ONI…**

Luffy's arm shot forwards towards Helmeppo's face. The axe hand going down for Luffy's head.

 **PISTOL**

"HAHHAHAHAH-hrgh…"

 **GIRI**

A fist lodged into the blonde's face, launching him back saving Coby. The axe going for Luffy was stopped inches above his head by the slashes through the Large man's chest by Zoro's swords.

Luffy smiled, "Nice!"

The marines got up and threw their hats and guns up into the air shouting. "AXE-HAND MORGAN IS DEFEATED!"

"YAAAAY!"

"WOOHOOO!"

The Pirates looked around confused as to why the marines were celebrating. They informed them of the situation, how Morgan ruled the Island with an Iron fist, taking what he wanted, how he wanted because he was a captain.

Luffy smiled, "So th-"

 **Growl**

Marx looked at Luffy, "You're really that hungry?"

Luffy looked at Marx, "But I really like mea-"

 **GROWL**

Marx realized it wasn't coming form Luffy. He peered over at Zoro. "Is that you."

Zoro fell on the ground. "Man… I'm really hungry!"

Luffy looked scared, "AAH! ZORO DON'T DIE YET!"

Marx, unnoticed by everyone else, smiled. He went over to Zoro and helped him up. "I mean, 9 days with limited food and water. You look like hell."

Zoro chuckled, "So how many others are in our crew."

Marx looked at him. "You and Luffy."

"Only three of us?"

"No, two. I'm a pirate captain as well."

"MARX! Come on let's go get meat!"

"HOLD ON!" Marx sighed, "Sorry."

Zoro felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of his face. "Why do I feel as if I chose the wrong captain?"

Marx looked at him with a straight face, "Because you did."

Zoro shook his head as he watched his captain come over and start talking to Marx. He was waving his hands as he spoke, talking excitedly. Zoro shook his head.

 _'Well… at least this will be interesting.'_


	7. Chapter 6: Guns

**Chapter 6:** Guns

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU EATING MORE THAN ME!" shouted the green haired swordsman. _'This might be too interesting.'_

"Shi Shi Shi, I like meat." Luffy was rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly laughing. Marx was slowly eating, lost in thought.

All of a sudden marines came in, "You guys are pirates right, we're going to have to ask you to leave the island."

Marx looked up at them, and then stood up. Both Luffy and Zoro doing the same. The little girl Rika, and her mother Ririka both looked upset. "But they saved the town."

The marine stiffly said, "That's true, and we are grateful. Which is why we are letting them go."

Coby asked, "Sir? Can I join the marines?"

The lieutenant looked at Coby, "Are you a pirate, pirates can't be marines."

Luffy looked at Coby, and then too the marine, "Well technically we're all pirates. Coby here was captur-"

 **Thunk**

Coby punched Luffy in the face and started to shout, "SHUT UP, YO-"

"Obviously you aren't a pirate, we get it. Now you three, we have two small boats for you so you can leave."

Coby watched as Luffy got up, and walked out, followed by Luffy and Zoro. He caught the small smiles on their faces. _'LUFFY! You- Thank you. I will become a marine!'_

* * *

The marines saluted as the three set off. "Men, we are going to go without food for 3 days as punishment for saluting pirates, is that clear."

"SIR YES, SIR!"

Luffy laughed as he waved back at the island. "BYE! SEE YOU GUYS LAATER!" Luffy kept waving until the Island was out of sight. Once it disappeared, he heard Zoro say, "Luffy, where are we going to go now?"

Before he could answer Marx chimed in, "Hey Luffy. I'm going to be leaving you two hear. I've made a decision to go to a different Island. I have to find some crew of my own before I set off with you. Let's meet up…"

Luffy looked over at Marx, "I'm hungry."

Marx shook his head, "You got to learn to get food for yourself, and I'm not going to be here for a while actu… That's a good idea Luffy. Listen, we are going to meet at the Baratie. It's a floating restaurant known for their chefs. If I keep traveling with you to every Island, we might not get as many crew members."

Luffy laughed, "Sounds good."

Marx looked over to Zoro, "Hey, make sure to take care of him okay. I'll be gone for a while. Make sure he doesn't kill himself."

Zoro just nodded. Marx took out a map and found an Island he decided he would sail too. He said goodbye to Luffy and set off.

* * *

By the time he got there it was dark. Marx set up anchor on a quiet side of the Island, found a comfy spot of the small boat, and dozed off.

 **Click**

Marx's eye twitched a little as he heard a strange noise. When he heard nothing afterwards he didn't react. He kept silent and continued to try to sleep.

 **Sniff**

 _'I'm no expert smells, but I swear I smell gunpowd-'_

Marx's eye shot opened, and he quickly batted the barrel of a gun away from his head. He quickly pulled off Subete, as it formed into a battle-axe. Marx slammed the side of the axe into the attack knocking them into the water. Marx quickly jumped out, Subete shifting into a rapier.

Out of the water, came a soaking wet middle-aged woman. Who looked more upset than hurt. "What was that for?!"

Marx raised an eyebrow, "You pointed a g-… the woman had brown gloves on their hands, with black, now wet stains on the apron. The gun barrel turned out to be a makeshift metal cane…

Marx, very unlike himself, blushed and then bowed, "I'm so sorry!"

The lady sighed, "It's alright, I can't say this hasn't happened before."

Marx looked up a little surprised. _'That makes me feel worse.'_

"Is there anyway I can apologize?"

The woman's face, seemed to gain a dark smile, "There is, you'll be helping me in my shop all day tomorrow with my daughter."

Of course the words didn't scare him, but the way she said them. That evil grin, those eyes, they were the eyes of a true monster. Marx could only imitate his brother, "Heh Heh, you got it."

The smile became warm, "First though, you'll be taking me back to my home. And then we can get you situated on something softer than the bottom of that boat you have there."

Marx's eye widened, "Your just going to help a stranger. What if I'm a some sort of criminal?"

The woman laughed, "I've dealt with much worse than you. Now come on." She grabbed his hand, and pulled him. She was surprisingly strong… especially for her height. As Marx's eye better adjusted to the darkness, he saw she had white hair, a little odd as she didn't seem that old. She was about 5 feet 3 inches. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"Oh… what's your name kid?"

Marx almost laughed, "My names Marx."

"Nice name, mine's Kiranna, and I expect you to behave in my house. Don't get any ideas about my daughter either. I'm doing this for me, despite what I said earlier. We really need the extra hands."

Marx nodded, and then realized she couldn't see it. "That's fine, I'll do my best."

As she walked him along up into a village, he looked around, and saw that the places was pretty poorly kept. The buildings looked like they were falling apart. It seemed so quiet too, as no one except this lady and him were walking down the streets.

"Where is everyone?"

"Asleep, they are resting for tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow, and if they need this much rest, why aren't you asleep?"

"Tomorrows collection day, the nobles up there…" She pointed at the top of a large hill. "Come for servants, items, and other things. People are sleeping in order to prepare, we need to make sure we aren't noticed, and that means looking as normal as possible. People taken up there… they lose connection to us down here. Before they came, we were a close town. But then those nobles took over, setting us against each other."

Marx nodded, the rest of the walk becoming quiet. Finally the women took a right and walked up towards a house, letting go of his hand. She opened the door, "Ladies first."

Marx almost smiled, but still chimed in, "What a gentlemen." He walked in, and it was in the same sorry state as the outside. A small room, that seemed to contain chairs, and a kitchen, connected to a small family room. Two doors on one wall finished it all off.

"I know it's not much, but you can sleep on the couch over there, I'll get you a blanket."

Marx looked back and smiled, "That's not necessary, thank you. What time are we waking up?"

The woman shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I'll get you up, now go to sleep. You'll need the energy for tomorrow."

Marx laughed, and then realized that Subete was still a battle-axe. He shifted it back into a necklace, and then laid down on the couch, closing his eyes.

 _'Definitely better than the bottom of that boat.'_

* * *

 _The kid was on the ground curled in a ball, a foot came and hit him in the side, getting him to yelp. "Hah, look this kid is pathetic. I bet he's a mommy's boy too. Oh wait, that's right, your mom killed herself." The other kids around the leader laughed with him._

 _"Momless freak!"_

 _"Loner!"_

 _000_

 _"You think you can ever be as great as your father? He's a great, well-known pirate. I doubt even if he knew if you existed that he would love you."_

 _Marx stood there, tears in his eyes._

 _000_

 _"WHAT!" The man shouted. "I have a son?"_

 _Marx looked at him, he couldn't feel happier._

 _000_

 _"Kid, I'm sorry I can't be here for you, but I have a gift for you. Make sure you use it well."_

 _Marx eyes shined at the dagger._

 _000_

 _Marx looked around him, the island burning. Marx tried to cry, but he couldn't. He had no more tears._

 _"WHYYYY!"_

 _000_

 _"KID!"_

 _"MARX!"_

 _His vision… he saw someone there. It was that man, it was-_

* * *

Marx shot up, sweat covering his face. He heard a quick scooting noise. He looked over the back of the couch, and he saw the woman… Kiranna.

Her eyes seemed to go white, and her teeth grow sharper as he yelled, "Are you going to do that every time you wake up?!"

Marx had an urge to laugh.

"No, sorry, I'm not usually like this."

The woman nodded. "You didn't wake up the first time, so I decided to let you sleep in. I hope your ready not though, because we have to go… now."

Marx quickly jumped up, and caught a projectile thrown in his face. It was… a piece of toast? He shrugged and started to eat it, jogging quickly to catch up to Kiranna who was already out the door.

 _'How the hell is she so fast?'_

Marx kept up with her, following her to a decently sized building. He saw the door was open, so he quickly entered.

"Good you got here. Now put these on." She threw an apron, some gloves and goggles at him.

Marx quickly threw them on. She dragged him into the back room, and showed him how to assemble parts of guns, how to load black powder, j\how to melt metal and cool it off. It all went by so quick Marx struggle to pay attention; he didn't even notice another person working in the same room as him. He quickly got to work.

* * *

A few hours passed, and finally it was finished. Marx quickly got out of the apron and other items, and went up to Kiranna. "That was…. the worst experience I've ever had."

She just laughed, "I'm not surprised."

"How often do you guys have to do this?"

"It's random, they usually tell us a week ahead of time. They told us yesterday though… I'm surprised we finished. Otherwise things could have gone wrong."

Marx's mouth curled down a little, "Why do you put up with this."

Another voice came in, "Mom, the nobles are coming!"

"Quickly get the guns, bring them out. You too Marx."

Marx followed the girl. She had blonde hair, but on a white streak on the right. Marx almost frowned. _'Stress?'_

As the two hurriedly got everything together he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl said, "Joan."

Marx nodded, "Marx."

Joan said nothing.

The quickly ran outside and set everything up in a neat pile. Just in time too. Riding in on a white horse, followed by 10 guards, was a scrawny looking teenager. They had short orange hair, a large nose, and small eyes. They stopped near the bags of guns. He sent his guard to look at them. The guard counted them, and went up to teen, whispering him something.

The noble smirked and looked at Kiranna, "You failed, smith queen. This is only half of what we ordered."

Marx's narrowed his eye.

Kiranna eyes were wide with anger, "You ordered 100 guns! That's what you asked for. We delivered. "

"You're wrong, we ordered two hundred guns. We sent mail out yesterday that we are expecting 200 guns, or we expect compensation."

Kiranna fell to her knees, her hand over her mouth. _'The mail… I didn't check… it would have been impossible with the three of us, but I could have done something.'_

Marx clenched his jaw.

"As compensation, your daughter will be marrying me tomorrow."

Kiranna looked up and yelled, "NOO! You can't do that! She's all I have left."

Marx was about to walk forward when a guard cocked one of the guns and pointed it at Kiranna and him. "Don't move, you little miss get to marry our gracious lord."

Marx watched as Joan ran forward, and punched the guard in the face, picking up the gun and shooting it at the noble. She may have a good punch, but she can't shoot worth crap. She missed horribly. A guard took advantage of this and slammed his gauntlet into the back of her head, before she could react.

Marx reached for his pendant, only to yet again be stopped by a gun. This time it was pointed at Joan. "Don't move or the girl gets it."

"Oh, and Kiranna, I'll make sure to send you photos of our wedding." The teen left with snotty laughter, the guards carrying an unconscious Joan.

When they disappeared, he looked over to Kiranna.

 _'What… the fuck?!'_


	8. Chapter 7: A Knight

**Chapter 7:** Knights and Criminals

Marx stood there. He had no idea what the hell just happened. I mean what do you expect, he just worked his ass off to make some guns to make sure this shit didn't happen, and then the same shit happens. His mouth began spread into a wide sinister grin. Marx started to march toward the Noble's quarters up on top of that hill.

"Oy… don't worry about her, I'll make sure that those assholes don't go through with it."

Marx heard a gasp, and then quick footsteps. A hand gripped his wrist. "Don't."

Marx turned around. "What do you mean?" Have expecting some snarky comment like Luffy used to give him. "Don't go, those nobles, they have connections. If you upset them, you'll become a criminal. You'll be chased by marines."

Marx grin widened a little, and as Kiranna looked up, she seemed to see the red in the eye glow. "I warned you who to let into your housed didn't I?" Marx pulled his hand free, "I am a criminal. A pirate. And these assholes just insulted me. It's my duty too make sure that they pay."

"You'-"

Marx expression briefly changed to a small smile, he winked and then returned to the expression. "You and your town mean nothing too me. I'm just here to… let's say… get an apology."

Kiranna looked confused, and then heard a yell, "Kiranna, we told you too stop letting people like this into your house!"

"He could have done something to you!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Kiranna looked around. The townspeople gathered around. _'Why? Why are they all here?'_

"Kiranna, I'm sorry for what happened. We saw the nobles taking away Joan."

Kiranna's eyes widened, and she started to tear up. She looked up at Marx angrily. _'You're not a criminal. You just don't want to be a hero.'_ Kiranna quickly got up and yelled in his face. "JUST LEAVE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

Marx looked at her, "Heh, that was the plan." He turned around, and walked through the crowds of people, towards the hill.

Both Marx and Kiranna couldn't help but think. _'I'm/He's such a bad actor.'_

* * *

She gained consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, squinting to adjust to the lighting. All around her was white. Wait, this was a vale. _'What the hell?!'_

She tried to move her hand up to take it off. It was met with resistance. She tilted her head down. She was strapped to a wall, with rope. She scoffed, _'Insulting.'_

This time with much more force **SNAP** the rope restraining her right arm released. The others followed suit quickly. She ripped the vale of her head, tearing it in the process. _'What an ugly asshole. When I get my hands on a blade, I'm killing him.'_

She looked around the room. It looked like a bathroom… she felt her eye twitch. She walked towards the door, not bother too check the lock she kicked forward and heard **SHINK**. Suddenly her ankles started to hurt. She looked at her feet. _'Heels?'_

Her eyes widened as she quickly looked under her dress, and then sighed in relief. They seemed to have only taken off her outer wear. She heard quick footsteps coming towards the door. She looked around the room, and saw a metal plunger.

 _'This will have to do for now'_

With the annoying shoes now off, she kicked the door with a satisfying crash as it was launched of it's hinges. Perfect timing as she heard a grunt, she didn't see the person hit as she started to run. _'Where is that bastard!'_

"Oy! What the hell was that for!"

She stopped before she reached the end of the hallway. She turned around, and there was… "Marx?!"

* * *

A loud siren went off. Marx and Joan thought at the same time, _'Damn!'_

 _Marx was just outside the compound. He realized that it might just be better to go through this at night._

 _'I doubt it, but they might have people that are a tough then the cannon fodder. I don't want to risk being seen if I can avoid it.'_

 _Marx laid down at the edge of the gate. Observing Guard locations, and pathways. After a few hours, it got dark. Marx took off his pink eye patch, and pocketed it. Marx took of the pendant, and it shifted into the battle-axe. Marx quickly climbed up the fence, being careful of the spikes, jumping into the grass at the other side._

 _Marx made a straight line for the side of the house. He saw a guard coming around the corner. Marx boosted off the wall to go above the guard's head. Marx landed and batted the guards head into the wall with the side of the axe. He watched the young man fall into the grass unconscious._

 _'I almost feel bad.'_

 _Marx quickly climbed up the side of the building, looking for an open window. Locating it he slid in. Unlucky for him, there was two guards in the room. Marx ran towards them, before they could react. Marx swung in a wide arc, cutting them both, sending them both too the ground._

 _Marx opened the door, the room flooding with light. The floor was a dark mahogany, with a red carpet, with gold trim, lying in the center of the floor. Portraits, decorative plates and such covered the walls._

 _Marx didn't pay too much attention once he started running down the hallways. Looking for a big set of double doors or something that would lead to an important room._

 ** _SMASH_**

 _'What the fuck?!'_

 _Marx was slammed into a wall, a little disoriented. He heard the sound of quick footsteps._

 _He looked over and saw a girl running. He couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "OY! What the hell was that for!"_

* * *

"Marx?"

A siren started blaring

His eye widened.

He looked over; there standing in a white dress stood a confused woman. She had a white streak in her blonde hair. Her face was angular, with thin eyes. Her blonde hair mad a heart shape around her face. She was definitely taller than him, which almost made him frown, as he was pretty tall when it came to people.

"Joan? Did they have you restrained?"

Her face looked at him confused, and then scrunched up. She looked upset. "They tied ropes around me, but they underestimated me."

Marx eye widened, he looked at the door, now flat on the ground. _'She broke this?'_ He looked into the room she came out of and saw snapped rope attached to the wall. _'Thick!'_

Marx looked at Joan, "You got to join my crew!"

Joan looked confused, "Your crew?"

Marx nodded and got up, "Yeah! My pirate crew!"

Joan suddenly looked disgusted. "You're a pirate? Why did my mom help someone like that?"

Marx ran over, "She didn't know, didn't bother to ask. Anyways, let's talk about this later. First we got to get out of here."

"No."

Marx looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It's about time these nobles got taught a lesson, I'm done playing nice. I just need a sword, and maybe my armor."

Marx eye widened. _'Just who is this girl? She's definitely joining my crew!'_

A large amount of footsteps could be heard. Marx watched her raise a plunger at the ready. Marx looked at Subete, "Oy, what type of sword?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me what type of sword."

"I prefer a long sword, but that doesn't matter, we don't have that."

"Take this."

She turned around, and in Marx's hand was a steel long sword, with the side of the guard decorated with swirls. The pommel was a simple metal circle, with a Jolly Rodger in the middle with an eye patch.

She didn't get the time to ask, when the foot steps got closer she dropped the plunger and got ready.

One foot in front of her, knee bent.

The steps were just around the corner.

One foot back.

The first person stepped around

Sword perpendicular to the ground, body tilted forward.

They brought out a blade, charging at her. A few more turned the corner.

Marx smiled as he watched Joan brutally cut down all the coming guards. Parry, slash, bash. It was a beautiful display of strength and finesse. In seconds all the men were down.

Joan pretended to sheath the blade to her side, before she realized she didn't have a sheath. She turned around, and he saw a smirk on her face. Probably due to his expression.

"You definitely have to join my crew."

"I have no urge to be a pirate."

"You want to live on this Islan-"

 **CRASH**

Marx turned around. A large muscly man was just broke through a wall. On his back was that brat. Marx raised his finger, "OY, THERE YOU ARE ASSHOLE, I EXPEC- mffh!"

The sound of wood breaking, and glass shattering was heard as Marx felt the cool air of the night. He blinked… he was outside. That punch was pretty strong, but really didn't do any damage to him. Hurt the building more. He felt the grass catch him.

He landed in a particularly soft spot. He was about to get up, and then he realized how comfy this patch feels. _'Joan has this no problem.'_

Marx closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8: The Pirate Knight

**Chapter 9:** The Pirate Knight

 _A small kid was walking through the streets. He had no shoes, a dirty ripped T shirt that was too big for him, and dirty shorts. The kid was smiling as he walked toward a big building._

 _He walked in, a few of adults were talking to a lady behind a desk. The kid walked up, standing in front of the desk. His knees bent, and then he launched himself up, grabbing the edge. Pulling himself up so they could see his head._

 _"Hi!"_

 _The adults looked over, and their eyes appeared sad as they looked at him. "Hello child, what are you doing here?"_

 _The kid smiled, "I was told by Miss Orchid to give this too you." The kid brought themselves onto the desk, and then held out a letter._

 _A man at the desk reached over and grabbed it. He opened it up and began to read._

 _'Hello, I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but Marx is in dire need of care. His mother died a while ago, and he didn't tell me he was living on the streets until recently. I can't take him, I can barely keep my family going. Please help him, he's a family friend._

 _Sue Orchid.'_

 _The man seemed to tear up at that and looked at Marx, "You pore thing, we'll make sure to do all we can to fix this. Come let's go get you cleaned up."_

 _The man picked Marx up, and set him down on the ground. And took his hand leading him down one of the hallways of the building. Marx was confused, but looked around. The building was really clean, and it was blue. He didn't like blue. As he walked by an open door, he saw a man talking to a kid._

 _"I'm going to need you to wear an eye patch for me. What's your favorite color."_

 _The girl smiled and scrunched up her fingers in a 'give me' motion. "Pink!"_

* * *

Marx was awoken. He looked up, and there was Joan.

"Hey, it's done, I killed him."

Marx nodded and rubbed his eye. He got up slowly, and then looked at Joan again, holding out his hand. She looked at him strangely, and then realized he was talking about the sword. She handed it to him. She watched as it shifted and grew into a great-axe.

"I thought you were a gonner when you took that hit."

Marx almost laughed. "I honestly didn't even feel it."

Joan smirked, "It looked to me that you were knocked out cold."

His eye twitched, "That patch of grass is par- okay that sounds stupid. But I fell asleep when I landed, not because of the punch, but because I was bored. You seemed to know what you were doing anyways."

She laughed, "Sure. Thanks for coming to get me, even though I didn't need your help."

Marx nodded, "Now join my crew."

Her eyes narrowed, and she punched Marx in the stomach. He slid back and coughed. _'She's got one hell of a punch.'_

Joan's eyes widened, when she saw him slide back, but look up more angry than hurt.

"What the hell!"

Joan didn't know whether to be amazed or annoyed that she believed what he said earlier about falling asleep. She shook her head, "Stop asking me to join your crew, I'm not going to go with you."

Marx asked, "Why not? Are you going to stay here for all you life?"

Joan looked up and yelled, "NO! Well…" She looked down.

"After learning what noble's are like, yes. My dream was to leave, and find a worthy noble too swear a blade too. I wanted to be a knight, but now…"

Marx eyes seemed to narrow, "The more reason to join me."

Joan looked up, "How?"

Marx smirked, "If you won't be a knight of a noble, be mine. The pirate knight, I can see it now. The papers will have a field day. Besides, you're a criminal now."

Joan looked at him, "I am not a criminal."

Marx seemed to ignore her comment, "How was your fight?"

Joan looked at him a little peeved. "Well…"

* * *

 _Her eyes widened as she watched Marx get punched in the stomach. He was launched, flying paster her and through the wall._

 _"MARX!"_

 _He disappeared. Joan turned around. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"_

 _The big nosed noble jumped off the large mans back. "I was going to marry you, but you've gotten old. I don't like you. Org, kill her."_

 _Joan eyes widened, 'This sick fuck!'_

 _She got ready. The large man ran forward, she followed suit. The man swung his fist, and she slashed._

 ** _CLANK_**

 _Her eyes widened, as she was pushed back a little, sparks flew as the fist met the blade. She got a good look at the fist, and it seemed that the large guard was using brass knuckles. She grit her teeth trying to push forward._

 _Her ears almost rang as she heard the squeaky voice of the teen, "You see, if you married me you could have had access to all this power. This man you see before you, Org. He is a mercenary, hired from the grand line. The most dangerous sea, You couldn't hope to beat him."_

 _Joan jumped back. "Don't underestimate me!"_

 _"… besides, you're a girl. What could you possibly do to a man?"_

 _She lost it then. These assholes thought they could insult her like this. As she ran forward, lifting the sword up in the air, it seemed to glow with power. She swung with great strength, Org raising his fist to meet it._

 _000_

 _"Mom, why don't you act like other moms?!" shouted a you blonde haired girl._

 _The older woman smiled, her hair almost fully white, with a few streaks of blonde. "You'll understand when you grow up, that a Mom doesn't have to be weak honey. That I don't have to be girly or do other girly tasks. I'm my own person, independent. I want you to be happy, but I won't change myself."_

 _Joan didn't understand. She stuck out her tongue and then ran into her room. She went to her bookshelf and pulled out a book. It was a story about how a knight saves a princess from a tower. She loved the fight scene with the dragon. She also liked the princess… just not in the way you'd think._

 _000_

 _"HRAAAAAAAH!" The blade cut through the brass knuckles, slashing into the arm. She kicked Org, pulling the blade out of the arm, spinning at the same time. The arc of the blade slid through the neck of the large man, decapitating them. The head rolled in front of the brat._

 _"I… am not just any woman." She ran forward and stabbed the noble in the stomach, pulling the sword out, and then walking away. Leaving the teen there to bleed out._

* * *

As Joan finished telling the story she looked at him for his reaction. He looked impressed, and she couldn't help but smirk.

Then her world came crashing down on her when he said, "Great job killing a _noble_."

She fell down to her knees. "I… I'm a criminal now. B-but he was corrupt, that's not fair!"

Marx brought his hand too her head, "He deserved it true, but when has that ever stop governments when labeling criminals."

She looked up at him, "You asshole, this is all your fault!"

Marx stepped back, his eye wide, "WHAT?"

She walked up to him, "If you didn't stop me when I was running, I wouldn't have killed that noble. AND I WOULDN'T BE A CRIMINAL!"

Marx waved his hands, "Hey, hey wait! But now you can follow your dream to be a knight."

Joan's eyes were shadowed when she tilted her head forward, "What about my mother? This town, I can't just leave."

Marx rose an eyebrow, "Yes you can."

"…"

"Listen, your mom loves you, and she'll want you to be happy. If you don't believe her, go run to her. I'll deal with the rest of the nobl-"

 **Bang**

A bullet wizzed past Marx's face. It seems like the whole household of guards, and nobles came out. The nobles were livid, their eyes bloodshot, some crying.

"YOU RAT, HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR SON!"

Marx smirked, and then looked at Joan, "It's your life, your choice."

Marx yelled as he started running at the small army of men, **SUBETE NO KINZOKU: METAL WINDOW**. The axe seemed to start to melt. Marx quickly threw it out in front of the solders, who were aiming and about to pull the triggers.

 **CLINK CLANK BANG**

The guns started going off, but met with a large metal sheet, denting it, some going through, but loosing speed. The guards heard a shout **OPEN** , and all of a sudden Marx came barreling through.

The small wall began quickly condensing back into Marx's hand. He swung forward, a man being thrown back by the force of the hardening metal. Marx spun through the guards and nobles alike, smashing, and eventually slashing, as Subete formed into the signature great-axe.

It took a few minutes, but he brought every one down. He walked over to Joan, "Am I worthy enough to have your blade."

She looked at him and chuckled, "Fine, but I'll kill you if you become corrupted."

Marx then shifted Subete back into a long sword. He looked at her as he held it parallel to his body.

She rolled her eyes, as she got down on one knee. Marx lowered the sword down to her right shoulder. "I Marx C. Bane, Pirate Captain…"

He brought the blade over her head, and carefully touched her left shoulder. "… with all my power…"

He moved back to the right shoulder. "…. Grant thee Knight Hood under me, now rise oh glorious pirate knight, for we shall sail the seas with honor!"

Joan started to laugh, and Marx couldn't help but smirk. Maybe having a crew was like having a family. He wouldn't mind having a family again.

Joan got up, "If we're going to set off, let me get my armor and weapon."

Marx's eyes rose up, "Wait, what?"

Joan smirked, "I was serious when I said I dreamed of being a knight."

Marx felt sweat drop from his forhead, "Alright be quick and say your goodbyes, I'll go get the boat ready. Meet me at the south end of the Island, on the beach, I'll wait there."

Joan nodded.

 _'I guess I've done it, I'm a knight.'_


	10. Chapter 9: Setting Sail and Orange Town

**Chapter 9:** Setting Sail and Orange Town

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Marx was getting a little anxious. He wanted to get of this Island quick, before the people here figured out what was really going on.

 _'Probably already did.'_

And then he heard it.

 **Clank Clank Clank**

Marx turned towards the oncoming noise, his hand over the pendant around his neck. His eye patch was back on his eye, as stealth was no longer needed. Then suddenly, he saw the outline of a figure. It was large, and was carrying a long sword. Marx was about to pull the pendant off when he realized it was Joan.

He waved. When she got closer, he got a better look at the armor. It was well crafted, made of steel. On her side was a scabbard, simple but elegant. Covering her face and hair was a steel helmet, with a visor, and two small wings on either side. The shape of the armor, and the helmet made her gender hard to Identify.

Marx almost looked just a little south of the face, _'Helps that she doesn't have the largest chest.'_

"Damn, you look really cool."

The armored figure nodded, but said nothing. Marx waited. Finally after a few good moments of silence he said, "Are you really going to not talk cause that would be kind of awkward."

"Yeah… you're right. Anyways I have everything, ar-"

The sound of running foot steps could be heard. Suddenly bright lights appeared. Then pitch forks an-, "OH GOD! SHIT! I DIDN'T THINK THEY WOULD DO THIS! QUICK GET IN! GET IN!"

Joan quickly ran in the small boat as Marx set off, the two watched as the town threw pitchforks, and torches at them. None were even close to hitting. As they got a little farther they heard the townsfolk, "YOU BETTER VISIT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!"

Marx couldn't stop the laughs from coming up. Joan joined in. After a minute or two, after settling down, Joan looked at Marx and asked, "So what's the plan captain."

Marx smiled, "Well, I'd like another member or two before we sail to the Baratie and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"My brother."

"You're brother is part of your crew?"

"No, he's part of his own pirate crew."

"So you're competing with your brother?"

Marx face became a little annoyed, "You could just ask why instead of guessing so many times. I'm not competing with my brother for anything. His dream is to find the one piece, and become King of the Pirates. Me, well, I just want to sail the sea, experience the adventure that it has to offer, win some battles, lose some… in general just be a pirate."

Joan looked at Marx. "So your brother wants to be the King… and you want to sail. Kind of selling yourself short don't you think?"

Marx chuckled, "Not at all… Not at all."

Joan shook her armored head. _'Well, at least I know this will be interesting.'_

* * *

"AACHOOOOO!"

Zoro rubbed his nose. He had no idea where that came from.

 _'Eh, must have been some dust.'_

"I'm sooooooo HUNGRY!"

Zoro's eye started to twitch, "Then why don't you eat some food?!"

Luffy looked up, his eyes hollow, and his voice dry. "I ate it all."

Zoro was getting really close to snapping. _'GOD DAMNIT MARX! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE!'_

"You fu-"

"OOH A BIRD!"

Zoro watched as Luffy stretched is arms back, and then launched them up trying to grab the bird. Turns out it was much farther away than he thought. Luffy was launched up into the air, and then grabbed into the birds mouth.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Zoro quickly got the oars and started rowing forward like a mad man.

* * *

Luffy was laughing as the bird carried him. He realized he was above water and if the bird dropped him he would fall. So being who he was he did the best thing that came to mind.

"STUPID BIRD, LET ME GOO!"

Luffy heard a whistling sound. He looked around until the bird was consumed by a big explosion. He felt a lot lighter, and had to hold his hat on his head to make sure it didn't fly off.

 _'Wait'_ He looked down.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **CRASH**

"Oh, land!" Luffy got up and tried to pat the dirt out of his shorts. He started to laugh securing his straw hat tighter around his head, "That was fun."

He vaguely heard some weird conversation about someon being a boss, and that they could handle something. Luffy looked up and saw an orange haired girl, around his age looking at him. Luffy tilted his head, "Huh?"

Then he heard two guys yelling, "So you're her boss huh? We'll deal with you first."

They charged up and attacked him, but Luffy just dodged the blades and punched them both in the head, knocking them unconscious.

 **Growl**

Luffy looked down at his stomach, putting a hand too it. "I'm hungrrrry!"

"Hey! Wow, you're strong! Want to team up?"

Luffy looked up, "What?"

"I sai-"

 **GROWL**

Luffy laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Do you have food?"

The orange haired lady sighed, and then said, "Come in, I'll get you some food."

Luffy shrugged, and jumped up, entering through a window.

* * *

"Keep rowing!"

"YES SIR!"

Two men were quickly rowing towards an Island. Zoro was relaxing in the back. These two men were 'graciously saved' by Zoro. They turned out to be pirates and attempted to steal the boat from him. He easily crushed them, and now has them doing his bidding.

 _'They can't use a sword for shit.'_

 **Thunk**

They landed. Zoro got up, and told those two to leave. They ran out of the ship quickly and started to sprint into town, shouting something like Buggy. Zoro shrugged, _'Now where the hell could Luffy be… the town?'_ Zoro started to walk down the beach, away from town.

* * *

Marx suddenly fell to one knee, into a depressed state. _'What is this… feeling?'_

Joan ran over, and grabbed his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Marx ran over too the side of the ship and threw up. He felt something pat his back, as another meal was rising up from his stomach. He started to sweat. "I.. I don't know… I just feel, as if I did something horrible to someone. Something unforgivable. Maybe… noo… Luffy's fine, he has Zoro."

* * *

Luffy had no idea how he got here. One moment he was talking to this girl Nami, who's his new navigator, and now he's in a cage with a cannon pointed at him. That same oranged haired woman had a match in her hand, considering whether to light the fuse or not.

Luffy was really hungry. He was scrunching up his face looking at Nami. _'Should I use Shanks's line, or just let her shoot so I can get out?'_

If he wasn't bound, he would have a hand stroking his chin, trying to make a decision. He was about to go the Shanks route, but then he felt his stomach beg for food.

He looked at Nami prepared to light it, and said this, "Nami, do it."

She looked at him, confused. Luffy said a little quitter, "Trust me."

Nami looked confused. She looked at the match in her hand. She was considering her exit plan, leaving Luffy behind, and making way with the map of the grand line. She could fight and just leave and wait for the next opportunity, but here this pirate was, asking to be killed!

It was too late, her hand moved on her own. The crackling of the fuse burning down was the only sound she could hear. She watched as it burned down. _'Why? Why can't I save him… I'll be just as bad as a pirate. Just move… stop the fuse. I SAID ST-'_

 **BANG**

The cannon was launched. A yell could be heard, not from her, but someone else.

"LUFFY!"

So that was his name. She wanted to throw up. She killed for, for what? A map to speed up the money making process. Then she heard it, through the smoke, through the laughing of these monsters, through the scream of that one man.

"Shi shi shi, see? I told you to trust me."

She almost cried, everything stopped, all of the monsters looked over. There was that same kid, cloths charred. He took out his straw hat from behind his back. It was untouched. Didn't that clown nose freak that ball could take out small towns?

All of a sudden, her and those other pirates jaws dropped, "WHAT!"

"Oy, Luffy! Don't scare me like that!"

"Shi shi shi, sorry Zoro. That wasn't fun, it burned." Luffy started to shake his hands, which seemed to be smoking.

Nami looked over, "DID YOU TRY TO CATCH THAT?!"

Luffy leaned his head to the side, "Yeah why?"

This left everyone but him and Zoro on the ground in surprise. "Oy Zoro, let's go, we got a navigator."

Nami jumped up, "I'M NOT GOING TO BE A PIRATE IDIOT!"

She blinked, and then covered her mouth. _'Crap, not good.'_ She turned her head looking at the Buggy Pirates, they looked at her with betrayal.

"Hoh, so you were lying Nami. Working with you boss from the start, do you think I wouldn't notice. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Nami was about to retort when she heard, "Hey Big Nose!" Everyone looked over to see Luffy and Zoro pointing the cannon at them.

"How bout you try one of these bombs!" Luffy lit the fuse laughing, and then ran too Zoro, grabbing Nami in the process. She was too surprised to react.

 **BOOOM!**

The bomb exploded, hopefully ridding of the pirates for good. Luffy laughed and ran, dragging his new navigator with him. They kept running until they got a good distance away from the explosion site.

Nami bent over, clutching her knees trying to catch her breath. A minute later, her eyes turned white, and her teeth seemed to get sharp as she hit Luffy on the head, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT ABOUT MY MAP?!"

Luffy laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I'll get it bac-"

 **Bark**

The 3 of them looked over and saw a white dog, barking at a Large Lion, an old man standing next to the dog with a spear. "DON'T YOU HURT CHOUCHOU OR THIS BUILDING! THIS WAS HIS LATE OWNERS!"

The Lion Raised his hand, Nami looked over to Luffy to see him gone. She changed her attention over to Zoro who was looking over intently where the Lion was, she was about to say something when she heard.

 **GUM GUM PISTOL**

She turned just I time to see Luffy's fist lodge itself into the face of the lion, sending it through a few buildings. She swore she heard someone scream as well.

 _'Must be my imagination.'_

Luffy looked over at the old man, "You okay?"

The man was staring at him wide eyed, and then he quickly shook his head, "Yes, Yes, I'm fine. You are quite strong."

Luffy rubbed the back of his head, "I was just helping your dog protect his treasure."

The man's eyes widened, he looked at ChouChou and then pat his head a few times. The man looked up at Luffy, "You're right. As mayor, this town is my treasure. It's about time I fight for it."

Luffy watched as the old man ran away, and his eyes narrowed. He started to jog towards the direction he ran off.

Nami watched the interaction, and as she watched Luffy run the way they just came from, she shouted, "Luffy, where are you going?"

Luffy didn't stop, yelling, "To make sure he doesn't die!"

Nami sighed and looked over at Zoro, "Well, I guess it's jus- HEY! Where are you going?!"

Zoro was jogging after Luffy. Nami sighed, _'At least I should be able to get my map back, and maybe steal some more treasure… how the hell did a few words get that old man so pumped up?'_


	11. Chapter 10: Buggy's Defeat, Who's Marx

**Chapter 10:** Clown's Defeat, Who's Marx?

"Come out you pirates, I'm going to beat you right here for destroying my town!"

The mayor was shouting these words with conviction, standing there confident, ready to meet his foes.

He could hear every step, of every pirate as they walked over to see what was causing the racket. They appeared, a circus of pirates, all funny looking, but ready to kill at a moments notice. The figure up front shouted, "Who are you? Leave now old man before you get hurt! Gye heh heh heh!"

The old mans eyes hardened, "I'm here to- oof."

He collapsed. Luffy stood behind the mayor's body, a fist where his head was.

"LUFFY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Luffy looked behind him, "I was stopping him from getting hurt." He picked up the unconscious mayor, and brought him to the side.

"You! Your that straw brat! I have a bone to pick with you! You and that hat reminds me just like that red haired bastard."

Luffy looked up, "You know Shanks? I got this from him."

The clown looked down at Luffy. "OF COURSE I KNOW WHO SHANKS IT! THAT SOULESS RED HAIRED PRICK RUINED MY LIFE!" he started to hyperventilate. "I'M RIDDING OF THAT HAT! IT'S AN INSULST TO ME, THE FLASHY BUGGY!"

Buggy's hand holding three knives between his fingers, detached from his arm, launching towards Luffy's head.

Nami was the only one that was freaked out. _'Monster!'_

Luffy's face was shadowed by the rim of the hat, and as the hand approached. He gripped the hand before they pierced that hat, and began to crush it.

Buggy began to scream, "OW! LET GO! LET GOOO!"

Luffy threw the hand back at Buggy, "Don't touch my treasure, this is important to me!"

Buggy scowled, and yelled, "MEN GET THE BUGGY BALL READY!"

Hearing this Luffy and Zoro showed no reaction, Nami on the other hand, was terrified. "We need to get out of here, that thing is going to kill us."

Zoro didn't say anything.

Luffy, staring at Buggy said, "No, I'm good."

Nami felt sweat drip down the side of her face. _'These idiots need to get out of the way, well it's not my life!.'_

Nami ran to the side, and watched to two, as a cannon was dragged out, and aimed at Zoro and Luffy. Zoro looked too Luffy, who nodded. Zoro put one hand on a sword.

Nami wanted to scream for them to get out of the way. Time seemed to slow to her. She watched as the two stood there. It was all over now. Luffy couldn't survive this twice. They were going to be taken by it. The fuse already burned down… 3… 2… 1…

 **BANG**

The cannon ball was about to hit Luffy. She watched as Zoro seemed to blur to her, then the cannon ball splitting in half exploding to either side of Luffy. Time caught back up to her.

 _'What happened?'_

Buggy looked angry. "You, stop cutting my Buggy Bombs! Accept your flashy deaths!"

Luffy looked up, and suddenly both arms extended back as he rushed forward, surprising Nami.

 **GUM GUM**

Luffy got right in front of Buggy, who was too surprised at the stretching limbs to move. The other pirates were too slow.

 **BAZOOOKA!**

Buggy was launched off the Island itself.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY!"

Luffy looked at all of them, "Leave!"

And leave they did. Luffy walked back too Zoro and Nami. Nami, slack jawed and wide eyed, yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF MONSTER?!"

Luffy looked confused, "No, I'm a rubber man, I ate the Gum Gum fruit. See." And he proceeded to stretch his mouth a good two feet.

Nami looked at him, her ears ringing. _'This… this is too much.'_

She stood there for a while before she was brought back to reality with the question, "Did you get the map?"

Nami eyes widened. She ran off, leaving Zoro and Luffy behind.

"Oy, captain, I think you scared her off."

Luffy looked at him, scared, "WHAT, No! She's my navigator! Namiii! I'm SORRRY!"

Luffy ran off after her, leaving Zoro behind to shake his head. He looked too the sky. _'What the hell did I do to get to this point.'_ He looked back down to see Luffy trying to Hug the orange haired navigator as she was looking for the map.

 ** _'…and Zoro… take care of him…'_**

Zoro shook his head. _'Just who is Marx anyways?'_

* * *

Marx rubbed his nose, trying to stop a sneeze from coming. Barely stopping a cannonball from hitting the small boat from the side. His armored companion yelling, "NOWS NOT THE TIME TO GET SICK!"

Marx looked over at the firing vessel. "Who knew news traveled around that noble household so quickly."

"SHUT UP, AND CONCENTRATE ON SURVIVING!"

Marx waved one hand and said, "I hear you, I hear you.", as he swung his great-axe, cutting a few more cannonballs.

* * *

Nami was counting gold, while having Zoro and Luffy prepare for them to set off. All of a sudden they heard hordes of footsteps approaching. It was the townspeople carrying pitchforks and the like.

* * *

A cannonball got past her defenses as she sneezed, luckily only going through the very top of the boat.

"What was that about concentrating."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Nami sighed, Luffy on the ground rubbing the top of his head. "Ow, why'd you do that?!"

"You left half of the gold on that Island! MY GOLD!"

"Eh?! But they need that to rebuild!"

Nami sighed, but got the point. She wanted to be selfish though, they could probably go on without the gold, but…

 _'No, just concentrate on getting the gold.'_

Zoro was sitting at the side of the opposite ship with his eyes closed, thinking. He opened them and asked, "Luffy, who's Marx?"

Luffy looked over at him, "Marx, but you know him, you saw him!"

"I know that idiot! I was asking about who's he to you, and about him!"

"Oh! Marx is my brother."

Zoro's eyes widened as he stood up, "What?! That guy's your brother!"

Luffy got up on the side of the boat, putting a hand on his chin. "Well, we didn't take the oath of brotherhood, so technically no, but he is my brother at heart. We grew up together on the same Island, and trained together. He's really funny, sometimes he just decides to fall asleep. He's also strong, if we fought I think we'd tie."

Zoro's eyebrows rose. _'Interesting someone as strong as Luffy would make a great ally.'_

Nami looked confused, "Wait, where is this Marx then?"

Zoro answered, "He split off looking for crew members himself, he's a pirate captain allied with us. We'll be meeting up with him though."

Luffy nodded, "Yeah, and then I'll show him the awesome crew I've gathered! And he'll be jealous!"

Zoro smirked, and Luffy started laughing. For just a second, Nami smiled, but she quickly lost it with her face contorting with guilt.

 _'I can't get too attached. If only they knew."_


	12. Chapter 11: Snipers

**Chapter 11:** Snipers

Marx woke up, the sound of crashing waves beating on his drums. He sat up and started looking around. _'Sand!'_

"Oy Joan, wake up!"

 **Clank**

He heard her curse, and then the clanking of her rising.

"Wha- Oh Land."

Marx waited for her to get out before he started to pull the boat out of the water and beached it. He turned to look at the Island, he saw about a mile inland, lights and large structures.

"Where the hell is this."

Joan sighed, the metal of her gauntlet scraping against the top of her helmet, "Judging from the map, we are on Blackwater Island."

"Blackwater?"

Joan nodded, "Supposedly named after the oil here."

Marx nodded, "Ships?"

Joan nodded again.

Marx nearly smiled, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The two started to walk toward the lights.

* * *

A long nosed man was standing at the top of a cliff, with quite a lot of jolly Rodgers surrounding him, aiming down at Luffy, Nami and Zoro. He seemed to shake as he yelled, "I am Captain Usopp! Brave Warrior of the Sea, and you pirates will leave this Island, or face my 80 million men!"

Nami sighed, "You fit that many people on this small Island. Yeah right, I say you have about three, Kids judging by their height."

Three voices yelled out, "AAAH, SHE KNOWS!"

Six moving signs were dropped, and then sound of leaves crunching greeted the four's ears. This seemed to make Usopp shake even more, but he didn't run. "You got me there, but if you try to go any further you'll have to got through me, and you'll see why they call me Captain."

Luffy tilted his head forward, casting a shadow over hi face. He smirked, and said, "Are you willing to put your life on the line?"

Usopp looked at him, "Waah?"

Luffy looked up, showing a serious, determined look in them, "Are you willing to risk your life? Guns are for action, not for threats."

Zoro smirked, "Be careful what your next actions are, after all, you're dealing with real pirates."

Usopps eyes widened, his legs shaking as he pulled back on the slingshot. _'This is for the Island.'_

Usopp looked down at the three, taking aim, and then letting go.

* * *

"Come one and all, watch the arena matches of the greatest fighters of the east blue. Witness the gladiatorial combat as these men put their merit to the test. Woman and Children are suggested not to come, due to bloody battles."

Marx read this off a flier, looking around he saw a bunch of men pumped, and conversing about how awesome this would be. Some saying this would be a vacation from their wives and children. Marx shook his head, it only suggested this, and from experience, he's seen women with more grit than him.

Marx than looked back at his armored friend, and then smirked, _'Perfect_. _'_ Marx pulled one of the chatting men aside and asked, "Where could one sign up for this fight?"

The man smirked, "Hoh hoh, looks like we have a real man here. Well, you see that building over there." He pointed to a round, building, that has holes for windows at the top, along with one large door. "Just walk through those doors and they'll have tables lined up for you to sign in."

Marx thanked him and then walked up and patted Joan's armored shoulder. "You know, there's this tournament I think you would be interested in."

She looked at him, but before she could say anything, he handed her the flier. She stayed silent, and handed it back to him. _'Interesting, I wonder what their reaction will be too a women winning this competition.'_

Marx smiled, "Make sure to fight at your best, I want to try and scout out new crew members."

She raised her hand as a thumbs up, and started walking over to the building.

Marx smiled and thought, _'Where can I find a good place to sleep around here?'_

"WHERE'S OUR CAPTAIN!"

Luffy, with complete innocence, began to pat his stomach and said, "Ahhh, I'm so full!"

The three kids started to sweat, and they took a step back. Zoro turned his head, a smirk on his face, "You captain… was delicious!"

The kids screamed and pointed at Nami. "WITCH!"

Nami got up and yelled at them, "Why the hell did you point at me!"

It took a while, but after some talking, the kids learned what actually happened. Luffy asked, "Do you know where we can get a ship?"

One of the kids said, "The lady at the mansion is the owner of the ship yard, you could ask her for one."

Luffy got up and smiled, "Well then let's go!"

He quickly walked out of the restaurant leaving Zoro and Nami there to pay. Nami put her hand on her face and shook her head. _'Why am I even here?'_

* * *

Marx went up to the counter and gathered his money. Every person in the coliseum voted against her, because everyone else was a big name fighter. This random armored person was nothing compared to them. It's where they were wrong, and he made thousands of beli out of it. This town was rich.

Marx waited for the final round before he decided on his bet. The announcer began.

 _"Well folks, today certainly has been an exciting day. This unknown knight made registered today, and he has one every fight so far, will he be the first in years to beat our third year running champion! Let's find out!"_

 _"To the right! We have the chivalrous mystery of a man, ARC!"_

The crowd roared with approval. Well everyone likes an underdog anyways. Marx smirked, _'They don't even know she's a girl.'_

 _"Coming in right now, the reigning champion. The Queen of the Arena, Scady!"_

Marx watched the gate to the left open. Out came walking a gorgeous women, she had a snake around her neck, and a sword at her side. The crowd boo'd her as she walked out. Her hair was green, she was of a short stature, but her muscles were firm. He also noticed another trait, but didn't bother to stare too much. What really got his attention were her pink eyes.

 _"It's a little known fact, but for a little while Scady was a maiden of the Amazon Pirates. She however left before completing her training, and moved to the east blue, fighting her way to victory."_

 _"Now that the fighters are in the arena, let's get the ref on the field."_

A man with a black and white uniform came out, and brought the two fighters to the middle. He brought them forward and said, "In this fight, killing is allowed, as always. If I blow the whistle that means everything stops. The judges will decide whether it's okay too continue the fight, or it's time to end everything. Is that understood?"

Both nodded.

"Good, now both of you come forward, and shake each others hands, this may be you last fight, it's good to show respect."

Joan walked forward, the green haired girl held out her hand. Marx watched as Joan reached for her helmet, and took it off.

 _"WHAT! THE M-MYSTERIOUS KNIGHT! IS A GIIIRLLLL!"_

The crowd was shocked to the core. In the silence, Marx stood up and shouted, "GO ARC! YOU'RE SO COOL!"

And like a flood gate opened, life returned to the coliseum. Many were shouting in outrage, others cheered agreeing with Marx. He couldn't help but smirk at the chaos, looking down he saw the green haired girl's eyes widen in shock.

Joan smiled widened, and she took Scady's hand and kissed it. This caused a small blush to appear on her tanned face, before she scowled and turned away getting farther away into an acceptable starting position.

Marx quickly went to the booth, "I'd like to bet all of my winnings that this fight will end in a tie." The booth owner's eyes shined, "Great, deposit it here." Marx smirked, he knew how this fight would go.

000

Joan smirked, before putting on her helmet. _'This girl is cute.'_

She walked into position, entering a defensive stance, her sword drawn. She watched the Amazonian do the same, drawing an arrow, her… snake? bow at the ready.

She barely heard the ref count down with the blood pumping in her ears. "…GO!"

She ran forward, an arrow flying at her. She sliced it perfectly down the middle. Another Arrow fired this one she missed, but it bounced off her armor.

Two more arrows.

 **CLANK** **THUNK**

One arrow was batted out of the way, the other embedding itself into her right arm. She didn't falter; she was nearly within range.

Scady dropped the snake, and it coiled ready to attack, as she drew her short sword.

The snake struck first, only to be brutally batted to the side, unconscious from the blow by Joan, but having to reel back quickly to dodge a swing from the green haired fighter.

 **WOOSH**

 **CLANK**

Joan parried, and then went in for a stab, which was dodged, throwing her off balance. The Amazonian immediately swung for the neck, but ended up whiffing as Joan ducked.

The knight went for an overhead slash, which was mistakenly blocked by Scady, bringing her to one knee. Joan quickly kicked Scady sending her across the arena next to her snake.

Scady got up, and pulled out a dagger from her boot, duel wielding. She charged Joan, slashing at the right side with the sword. Blocked, however it was followed by a quick jab from the dagger getting Joan through a kink in the armor. Joan took a step back.

Joan seemed to shift her stance, "Well, you're quite strong."

"I could the same about you, it will be a shame to kill you."

"I'd love to see you try." The two began to circle each other, every step calculated.

"Honey, I haven't even started."

"Oh, already have nicknames for each other? I like you already! After I wipe the floor with you, maybe you could move in with me, and wipe my floors?"

This seemed to get to Scady, she charged, "RAAAH!"

A heavy slash by the girl, but her raged blinded her. The blow was dodged, throwing her off balance. Joan pushed forward with a shoulder bash, knocking the girl back. She then tried to follow up with a side slash, only for Scady to recover and roll out of the way.

Recovering from the swing left her open to a surprise range attack. Scady threw her dagger lodging it into the previous wound.

Joan staggered backwards, and then pulled the dagger out of her gut, "Nice one, but I'm done playing around. I'll be finishing this now!"

The Amazonian laughed, "The only person who will be finishing anything is me!"

The two charged at each other, the short sword, entering the wound created by the dagger. Scady was thrown back by a kick, and in mid air slashed by the long sword. The two looked at each other, one flying back the other with a sword throw them.

000

Marx laughed as he counted his money, Joan next to him getting bandadged by a doctor. She was pouting as she looked at Marx, "I can't believe you didn't bet on me during that final round!"

"What do you expect, she was part of the all female pirate crew!"

She scoffed, "Yeah right!"

Marx looked over, an eyebrow raised, "What?"

"The way she fought, that wasn't some fancy pirates style. She was trained by the Marines."

"Okay? The Warlords are under the government, so of course she could have been trained by marines."

Joan shook her head, "No trust me, she might have some connection to them, but I know a marine when I see one. My father was one!"

Marx sighed, "Whatever you say, that's besides the point. Think I can get her to join my crew?"

Joan's eyes widened, "You want her on our crew?"

"She's a good shot."

Joan sighed, _'I hope sighing doesn't become a habit'_

* * *

Nami felt as if she had someone she could sympathize with out there, which nearly brought her to tears as she was launched through the air.

 _'Someone please save me!'_


	13. Chapter 01: Authors Comments

**Chapter 0.1:** Authors Comments

Skip this is you aren't interested!

Hey whats up. So I've been looking at the graphs of who's coming and going, and as suspected the first two chapters get the most views, as those are the ones where people come, read a little, and decide to leave. But I'm starting to get a couple people to read it through. I've been updating like crazy... 11 chapters in what? 2 days? I know there only like 1000-2000 words each but still. I hope you guys are enjoying this.

I decided to take a little time to ask you how you think the story is going so far, and what you like? I don't plan on making Marx's crew all Oc's, and just for repetition's sake, Marx, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy are all too strong for the east blue. Marx's crew is about the same tier as Zoro and Sanji, but possibly a little less. Joan will need more training to truly reach their level, as she's spent most of her life as a smith, having little time to progress her skills.

About the fight scene in snipers:

Scady is at the Zoro, and Sanji level when fighting at range. Much more powerful than Usopp. The problem with the arena, as it's enclosed, and ranged fighting is rough. She's used to finishing off opponents rarely quickly in the first round of combat, but was taken off guard by Joan not going down, leading to Joans victory.

Marx's crew, will not be all female. I just decided that it might be nice to have a crew with some stronger main characters. Name and Robin are great, they truly can't compete with the power of some of there other crew members, utilizing brain over brawn. Which there isn't anything wrong with that, but what about the brawn female fighters? The Amazons are great examples of this, but they aren't really a main set of characters. Some of the marines are great, but they tend to follow the theme of relying on devil fruits. Hina, or even Baby 5 under Doflomingo is an example. I decided to add females, playing a strong role, the muscle.

I'd be happy to answer any questions of any of the readers getting to this point and/or taking the time to read this. Tell me what you don't like, or like about the story. Recommendations? Etc. This story is still in the beginning, but the pace is quick, so eventually everything is going to be set in stone! Anyways, enjoy!


	14. Chapter 12: Black Cats, New Member

**Chapter 12:** Black Cats, New Member

"Shi Shi Shi, that was fun!" Luffy got up and began to pat the dirt off his clothes, then picking up is straw hat and securing it on his head. He was then sent into the ground again by a raging navigator.

"YOU IDIOT! AT LEAST WARN US NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Luffy rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Are you all okay?"

The pirates and the three kids looked up to see a pale looking girl peering through an open window, and Usopp up in a tree.

Luffy got up and looked at the lady, "Yeah, we're good, by t-"

Usopp quickly interrupted him and said, "These people are followers of the Brave Warrior Usopp!"

The lady seemed to giggle at that. Nami rose an eyebrow, _'She knows he's lying right? It's pretty obvious.'_

"Well it's nice to meet you."

Luffy nodded, "You too, now we came here to ask you something. Can w-"

"Lady Kaya! I told you not to associate yourself with such riff raff." Luffy, irritated looked behind him. Standing there was a tall butler. His black hair combed back. He watched as the butler pushed his glasses up with the butt of his hand.

"Klahadore, these are friends of Usopp."

The butler seemed to scowl more, "That's worse. Anyone friends with that pirate spawn should be kept away from you."

Usopp looked down at Klahadore angrily, "What's wrong with being a brave warrior of the sea?"

The butler smirked, "Brave? Was your father really brave too have left your mother while she was dying? No, he was a savage, uncultured swine, too scared to man up and deal with a mess that he left behind. So, Yasopp up and joined a Pirate Crew. Despicable."

Usopp snapped, he jumped from the tree and punched Klahadore.

Kaya put a hand over her mouth, "Usopp!"

Klahadore picked up his glasses and pushed them back on his face. "Don't you see my lady? At heart he is no better than his father, a coward."

"Klahadore that's enough."

Usopp looked ready to sock him again, but then he heard a calm voice, "Usopp, don't."

Usopp's eyes squinted squeezing tears out of his eyes; he booked it through the bushes. Nami sighed, and put her hand on Luffy's shoulder, "I think we better go too."

Luffy's hat was overshadowing his face, his fists clenched. He nodded, _'This butler is gonna get it!'_

* * *

Joan stood up, her wounds bandaged. "Well, where do we go now captain?"

Marx looked at her, "To find female Zoro!"

"What?"

"Sorry, you'll see what I mean when we meet with my brother. It's kinda funny. One uses swords, the other bows." Marx had to stifle a chuckle.

Joan shook her head. Then the door to the infirmary opened, and in came the green haired girl rubber her arm. The door was then slammed.

Marx smiled, "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

Scady looked up, "What?!"

Marx smirked, "Join my crew."

Joan nodded, "Yeah, join our crew."

The green hair girl looked from Marx to Joan. The knight's state of dress brought a blush to her face. She was wearing a sports bra, and sweat pants, revealing her rippling muscles.

She began to rapidly look between Marx and Joan, "HUUUUUH?!"

* * *

Luffy was sitting at the edge of a cliff with Usopp. The two were conversing with each other about being a pirate, and how much an ass that butler was.

A good ways into the conversation, Usopp spotted Klahadore himself, walking with someone. He quickly grabbed Luffy and brought him to the ground

They watched as the two came to a stop within hearing distance of these two. Klahadore asked, "Were you followed?"

"Hold on, how do I know you weren't followed?"

The butler's face seemed to twist in annoyance. "I have too much to lose by being followed. Now are the pirates all here?"

"Yes, the Black Cat Pirates are all ready to serve again, Captain Kuro."

The butler's nearly screamed, "Don't call me that, it's Klahadore now. Soon, I'll be able to live a calm life, without the stress of the sea."

"Sorry…"

"No matter, is everything read for the plan for me to inherit, _Lady_ Kaya's will?"

"Yeah, we'll be attacking the town tonight."

"Good I e…"

Usopp stopped listening, his mind cluttered with thoughts. _'Yes! I knew the- But he's a pirate! He's going to hurt the town, and maybe even KAYA! I have to stop him, I have to go tell Kay-'_

"HEY, DON'T HURT USOPP'S TOWN!"

Usopp, snapping back into reality from the scream, saw Luffy looking down at the pirates. _'You idiot!'_

"So you were followed!"

"Just take care of him Jango."

The strange looking man pulled out a bladed Item that had a string attached to it.

"Very well, look at this. On Jango you will fall asleep and fall of that cliff."

"1… 2… Jango!"

Time seemed to stop for Usopp, one moment Luffy was standing, and then he fell head first off the cliff. Usopp skirted to the edge, and watched Luffy impact the ground. _'H-He's dead… t-t-they killed him!'_

"Another one? Should I take care of him too."

The butler smirked, and then looked up at him. "Don't worry about him, he's known as the liar of the town. No one will believe him."

Usopp, shaking, got up and turned around running. _'I have to warn everyone!'_

* * *

"Ah, so Joan was right." Marx was currently in a wooden shack, eating a turkey sandwich.

"Yes, I worked for the marines early in the grand line. The Amazon Lily came to our base one day, and they immediately piqued my interest. I asked if I could join them, and they looked at me like I was crazy. They said under the condition that I complete my training… but I couldn't finish it before I left… I've been trying to complete it ever since… I gave up." Scady got more and more depressed as she was telling her story.

Marx nodded, taking another bite out of his sandwich, "So why does this mean you can't join my crew? It's not like you'll get anywhere staying on this Island. East blue isn't exactly known for it's great enemies. What's holding you back?"

The girl looked down, "I… I don't think I can do this. I'm… well I'm a women. What can I do?"

Marx rose an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, an armored fist slammed into the table. His eye twitched as he swore he heard some cracking.

"That's bull shit and you know it! I couldn't beat you! Granted it was a tie, but you are powerful. I don't understand why you aren't confident!"

Scady sighed, "I don't know. According to a lot of people on this Island I'm not strong at all. Everywhere I've been I've been brought down. The marines, here… it's why I wanted to join the Amazons. Most of the men I meet tell me that I won't amount to anything… Marx is one of the few that haven't."

Joan shook her head, "While Marx is usually considered an outlier." She looked over to said captain, who was currently trying to sleep and eat at the same time. "… but that's not something that's everywhere!"

The green haired archer scoffed as she threw some meat to her snake, "Am I supposed to believe you? How can I know your telling the truth."

Marx stood up, and walked over to her. He took another bite from his sandwich before saying, "Ho Wmmf Ym Nmoe dn y-"

"What? Don't talk with your mouth full."

Marx's eye widened. _'What the hell? Am I turning into Luffy?!'_ He then swallowed and said, "Sorry, I said how will you know if you don't try and see for yourself?"

He held out his hand waiting. Scady looked at the appendage. _'I mean, I guess I could go? Besides, maybe I'll get to see what she means. Might even find a way to complete my training._ '

"Fine, I'll join your…?"

"Pirate Crew, welcome to the life of a criminal!"

"What?!"

Marx eye twitched in annoyance, "Is that your favorite word or something?"

Joan punched him over the head, "It is when dealing with you, ass wipe." She then sighed and looked over at Scady.

"We are pirates, but it's not the kind that walk around pillaging. We really travel the seas, going on adventure. Right now we are recruiting, and then meeting up with his brother at… what was that place?"

Marx looked up, "Bkmao."

Joan felt a vein pulse on her forhead, "Chew, swallow, speak. It's simple."

Marx nodded, "Sorry, don't know what's gotten over me. I'm a little excited. It's the floating restaurant, the Baratie. But we're going to need a ship soon, with our growing crew."

The Amazonian nodded, "Well, I know a place we can go."

Marx nodded, "Cool, do you have a better way to carry this cash?"

The green haired beauty couldn't stop a drop of sweat from rolling down her face. Marx was currently surrounded by a few brief cases of belli.

"Sorry, can't help you there."

"Damn."

Marx began to pick them up, with the help of Joan, the three of them set off. Scady found herself laughing more often than not listening to the banter between the Knight and their captain.

 _'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_


	15. Chapter 13: What It Takes To Lie

**Chapter 13:** What It Takes To Lie

"What?!" Nami's eyes were wide. _'Luffy's been killed… no he has to be lying!'_

Zoro narrowed his eyes, "Show us his body."

Usopp looked at them, "You don't believe me, fine! Follow me, but I warn you, it's gruesome."

As Usopp led them down the path toward the beach, everyone was silent. At the same time, Nami was having an internal conflict, _'Maybe this is for the best. It'll just make it easier to leave.'_

Everyone focused when Usopp pointed over a cliff, "Look, he's right there."

Everyone peered over, and saw Luffy lying there. Nami sighed, "Let's go down there."

The all went down and surround Luffy's body. A weird grumbling could be heard, but Usopp payed no attention. Nami felt a vein pulse on her forhead, "Luffy… WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Usopp watched as the Witch shouted some magic words, the body of Luffy stirring from death. He watched as it awkwardly reset itself in a normal position… "AHHHH! ZOMBIE!"

Luffy eyes opened. He sat up and yawned. He began to look around, but then he heard, "AAAAAH! ZOMBIE!"

Luffy jumped up and got in a karate stance, "Ah! Where, I'll bet it up!"

Luffy looked around everywhere for the undead being. He only saw his friends. _'Wait, Nami, Zoro? When did they get here?'_

Luffy looked at them and asked, "Hey, do you guys know where the Zombie is?"

Nami punched him on the head. "It's you, you idiot!"

Luffy rubbed the back of his head, and pouted. _'Mean.'_

"Sorry."

Nami sighed, "Never mind, why were you sleeping on the beach."

Usopp chimed in at this point, "He wasn't sleeping he was dead! I watched him fall off the cliff myself!"

Nami sighed, and then grabbed Luffy's cheek stretching it. "You can't kill this freak that easily, he's made of rubber." She let go, leaving it to snap back into place. Luffy started to rub his cheek.

Usopp's eyes widened, "He's what?!"

Luffy blinked, and said like it was obvious, "Rubber."

Usopp shook his head, "Whatever, I got to warn the village!"

Nami stopped him, "Don't you think they won't be prone to believe you? You do tend to lie a lot."

Usopp's eyes hardened, "You may think that's all I do, but I swear I'll protect this village. They have to believe me this time, it's real!"

He ran off before anyone could get another word in. Zoro sighed, "Well, let's wait and see what happens."

Luffy nodded, _'Don't worry Usopp, we'll protect your home'_

* * *

It was no use. The villagers didn't believe him. Maybe Nami was right, maybe he was just a no good liar. Usopp's eyes suddenly hardened, _'No, at the very least I can protect Kaya.'_

* * *

Marx was walking through the streets looking at the sunset, barely following his two crew members. Joan and her were chatting it up, sharing stories about fights they got into, or their first weapon. Marx sighed, _'Maybe I should get a guy on my crew next._ '

"Hey Marx."

He looked up to see Joan, stopped in front of him. "Yeah, what's up?"

"What's your brother like?"

Marx sighed, _'God damnit, I can't believe I let my tongue slip like that.'_

* * *

 _Joan looked over at him, "So who's this Luffy character?"_

 _"Luffy, oh he's someone I grew up with. We're going to sale through the grand line together. Might even get to meet up with one of our other brothers." Marx's eye widened, and he started to sweat. 'Shit.'_

 _Joan smirked, "Ah, so he's your brother. Glad too know… wait? Others?"_

 _Marx sighed, 'I'll tell you one of these days.'_

 _Marx could feel the pout under her helmet. She crossed her arms, "Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that."_

* * *

"Luffy… is interesting. He's an idiot, and doesn't know what he's doing or where he's going half the time. Things just seem to go his way though, especially when it comes to making friends. The fool makes them out of everything, I'm just waiting for some sort of animal to join his crew." Marx looked distant as he talked about Luffy.

Joan smiled, "Seems like you care for him."

Marx smiled, "I do."

Unknown to those two, Scady was frowning, _'I wish I had a relationship like that. To have someone you care about out there.'_

* * *

He couldn't believe it. There he was, clutching the bullet wound on his arm, sitting on the fence on the outskirts of town. _'Kaya didn't believe me, my three crewmembers hate me, and worst of all they'll all get hurt and it'll be my fault!'_

The sound of footsteps brought him out of his stupor. Walking up the hill came the three pirates, Luffy at the front.

Nami sighed, "You really are hopeless aren't you?"

Zoro smirked, "Looks like you could use some help."

Usopp looked at them, "You guys… really want to help me? You know this will be super dangerous! We could die!"

Luffy looked at him, his eyes full of determination, "We want to help."

Usopp nodded, "Alright, what are we all good at?"

"Sneaking."

"Stretching."

"Cutting."

"Running."

Nami felt her eye twitch, "You have to help too!"

Usopp sighed, "Y-Yeah. Alright, so here's the plan. We are going to oil up the slope of the only entrance onto the Island so they can't even get to the village. No one believes me, so we're going to make sure it stays that way."

The pirates set off, Usopp leading them.

Usopp couldn't help but think _, 'This is what it takes, to be a liar.'_

* * *

"HAHAHA! You're telling me you lied about your gender so you could get free shorts? That's great!" Joan was almost on the floor, laughing at a now red Scady. Scady quickly found a way out of her embarrassment when they got to the docks, "Here it is."

Marx whistled, he was impressed, there were at least a hundred boats and ships. He looked around and couldn't wait to get his own.

* * *

"Oy, Usopp… shouldn't they be here?"

"Well of course the only way to get on the Island i… AH CRAP! We're on the wrong side!"

Nami looked at Usopp, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"There are two slopes! They must be going through the northern one!."

Luffy laughed, "Then what are we waiting for, let's goo… which way's north."

Usopp pointed in the direction, "Just go that way."

Luffy started sprinting, Zoro shouted, "OY! LUFFY!" And Zoro went off running. Nami sighed, and said, "I hope they don't get lost, come on Uso… I guess I'm just talking too myself. We… WAIT OUR BOATS ON THAT SIDE! WHICH MEANS MY TREASURE'S IN DANGER!"

Nami disappeared, and Usopp could have sworn he felt something zoom by him, but he didn't pay much mind too it.

* * *

"Hell yes! We're getting this one!"

Joan looked at it, and said unsure, "Are you serious?"

Marx turned around and looked at them, the metal helmet and Scady's confused face staring back at him.

"Come on, look at it! It's perfect!"

Joan shook her head, "It's a… Cog Class."

Marx looked at her with a eyebrow raised, "And?"

Joan gave up, looking over to Scady, "I got nothing, you?"

Scady turned red under her stare, and didn't say anything. Marx smirked in victory, and turned back to turn to, his soon to be ship. It was made of Mahogany. The sails were black, it was a small, quick looking, and stealthy ship. On the front of the ship, was a small crenelated structure, supplying a good place for lookouts.

On the back, another crenelated platform was there, under that a small building. The underside of the ship was for storage and extra sleeping space. The floor on the ship was a lighter shade, made of red oak, with two cannons on either side.

"We're buying this. Hey, old man, how much for this ship?"

* * *

Here he was. The hoard of pirates were down the slope. He didn't know where his back up was, but it was time. _'I have to protect my town, Ninjin, Tamnegi, Piiman, Kaya! I'll make sure my lie's don't become truth!'_

Despite his shaking, Usopp yelled loud, and confidently, "You pirates aren't going to get anywhere near the town! Or Kaya!" He pulled back on his slingshot, shaking, and then he let go.


	16. Chapter 14:No More Cats

**Chapter 14:** No More Cats

Usopp smirked as he watched the pellet launch into the face of a pirate, **EXPLOSIVE STAR!**

 **BOOM**

The pellet exploded, taking out that pirate, and injuring a few around him. They started to run up the hill. Usopp began firing, his life very much depending on each shot being perfect.

 _' Down. Come on! They're too many! I…'_ Usopp gasped as he watched a blade approach his face. He closed his eyes waiting for the edge to enter his skull.

 **SHINK**

Usopp opened one eye; the sword was stopped right above his head. The pirates climbing up the slope momentarily stopped by their surprise. The blade was kept at bay by none other than the green swordsman himself.

Zoro turned his head to meet his eyes, while pushing the pirate back, "What the hell? Why'd you give me the wrong directions?!"

Usopp looked confused, and was about to respond when he heard, "USOPPPP!"

Running towards him was a monster, he couldn't move. He heard the footsteps of the pirates continue as well. The beast charged him, it got so close, and then he heard…

 **GUM GUM GATTLING GUN**

Usopp watched as the monster jumped in front of the oncoming pirates, and in a blur of stretchy fists punched them all back, rolling down the cliff. The monster was… _'LUFFY!'_

The straw hat wearing captain looked at him, "You pointed the wrong way! Why didn't you tell me that North is where it get's colder!"

Usopp felt sweat roll down the side of his face. _'Who's trying to kill me here?'_

"Thank goodness I got here first otherwise all our treasure would have been taken. I moved our ships, so now my money is safe." The three men turned to see Nami behind them, wiping sweat of their forhead.

Luffy blinked, "Oh, Nami. Are you going to fight too?"

The orange haired navigator smirked, "I'll cover Usopp when any pirate gets to close, just try not to let many through, okay you two?"

Zoro smirked, "No one is getting through me. Oy, Luffy, you can just stand back for this one. Leave the small fry too me."

Luffy nodded, and sat down too watch.

Most of the pirates got up, and saw a green haired swordsman waiting up there. They smirked when they saw Luffy sitting down. This was their chance. They charged up the slope with renewed vigor. Zoro put on his green bandana, giving him a more intimidating appearance. He crouched down, crossing his arms a sword in each hand, and on in his mouth.

 **Three Sword Style: Demon Slash**

Too many of the fighters eyes Zoro seemed to disappear and reappear behind all the pirates. The pirates stood still for a second, before slashes appeared on their bodies, and they were launched backwards.

Luffy's eyes shined, "OOOOH! THAT'S SOOO COOOL!"

"What are you idiots doing! Do you want to be killed by the Captain?! You know how he gets when we are La-"

 **Clink**

All the Black Cat Pirate's eyes widened.

 **Clank**

They started to look frightened, mumbling about how sorry they were.

"And do tell me Jango, how do I get when you are late?" Kuro appeared, wearing gloves with long blades on each of the fingers. A vein was popping out on the top of his head.

"Now I see. Are you letting these brats slow you down?"

Jango looked frightened, "No, No we were just about to handle them! SHAM! BUCHI! GET OUT HERE, YOU NEED TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

Out jumped to figures, one big, one skinny. The two looked frightened, when they looked up the slope. "Y-Yes Captain J-Jango?"

Jango said, "You two need to finish off those kids up there, and quick. Kuro's going to get mad."

This seemed to cause them to stiffen. The green haired one looked at the big one, "We can't play around then, Buchi. Let's just finish this."

Kuro at the top of the slope started to tap his foot, "I'm feeling gracious, I'll give you five minutes, or I'm finishing this myself."

Sham scowled, and Buchi's face contorted with anger, but the ran at Zoro, criss crossing their paths to try and confuse him. Zoro just sighed and waited for them to get closer.

As they closed in Zoro listened to his heart beat, timing it with the foot steps. 1 2 3.

 **Three Sword Style: Humming Bird Slash**

Many small cuts appeared, as Sham and Buchi seemed to fall to either side of him. Zoro skillfully sheathed his swords, "Luffy, I'm bored of these guys. You're up."

"Shi Shi Shi, you got it!"

Kuro sighed, and pushed up his glasses, "You really were useless. I'm just going to end it here."

 **Pu-**

"KLAHADORE!"

Everything stopped for Usopp. _'No, it can't be?! She couldn't…'_

"Ah, Lady Kaya, I was just about to end this and come see you."

The blonde women frowned, "So… it's all true? You are a pirate, you were just trying to take my wealth."

Kuro smirked, "Yes, being a pirate was too much work. Every day worrying about the marines, calculating where they'll strike next. With your wealth, I can live comfortably for the rest of my life!"

Kaya, the poor girl, looked like she wanted to scream, "So, You… you were never trying to help me. All… oh god. Usopp I'm so sorry. Just stop this, I'll give you what you want, don't hurt them."

Kuro began to maniacally chuckle, "Of course you'll give me what I want, Jango will make sure of that. Afterwards, I'm killing every single one of you. I can't have any loose ends, it'll ruin my plan."

Before Kaya could say anything, Kuro disappeared. **PUSSY FOOTMANEUVER.**

Usopp was never more scared in his life. He watched as the black haired captain disappeared. Slashes started to appear, traveling at random, but closer and closer to Kaya. He wanted to stop it. He wanted to save her. Usopp began to fire like crazy, one pellet after another, none hitting. And just when he though it was over.

"YOU BASTAARD!"

The sound of crunching bone and plastic could be heard, as Kuro appeared in front of Kaya, being crushed by Luffy's rubber fist. Kaya fell back on her butt, realizing how close she was too death.

Luffy's arm stretched back, and he quickly ran up to a staggering Kuro. The ex-butler turned around and slashed at Luffy, who ducked, and then punched him in the stomach. Kuro held his ground but coughed up some blood.

He slashed again, but Luffy jumped back. Kuro smirked, pushing up his now shattered glasses, "Fine, I'll deal with you first pest!"

Kuro disappeared again, slashes appearing all around the ground around Luffy, who just stood there, with his straw hat overshadowing his face.

"You messed with the wrong people. I don't care if you insult me, or even spit on me. But..." Time seemed to slow, a slash began to appear on the right side of Luffy. Luffy smashed his fist downwards, into the back of Kuro's neck. "… WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS, YOU MESS WITH ME!"

Kuro was sent to the ground, cracking the earth around him. Luffy walked down towards the slope, dragging Kuro's limp, barely breathing body with him. He reeled back, and tossed Kuro towards the pirate crew, "NEVER COME BACK HERE!"

Kuro slammed into a few pirates throwing the back into their ship. Nami felt a drop of sweat began to form, "Uh Luffy… they're all unconscious!"

Luffy looked down, and then rubbed the back of his head. "Huh, oops!"

Kaya smiled, and then walked over to Usopp. "Are you okay?"

Usopp stood up and smirked, "Of course I'm okay! I'm the great captain Usopp!"

Everyone began to laugh. Kaya smiled, "Now, what did you want to ask me at the mansion?"

Luffy smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Oh! That's right! We need a ship, and I wanted to see if you'd give us one!"

Kaya nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks!"

 **Growl**

The laughing started again. "Come back to the mansion, I'll get all of you dinner."

Nami sighed, "Thank you for this."

Kaya shook her head, "It's the least I can do for you all, and after all you've done too. I honestly wish I could do more for you all."

* * *

Joan shouted at Marx, "OY! A WEIRD WHITE FLOATING FISH COMING UP!"

Marx chuckled as he walked out of his new captains quarters. "That's the Baratie, get ready to dock."

 _'Now all that's left is to wait for Luffy.'_

* * *

"Woah! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Luffy was laughing, and jumping around his new Caravel Class ship, while Zoro was eying it. Nami smiled and asked Kaya, "What's the ships name?"

"This ship is something I'm quite proud of, it was designed by me. I call it the Going Merry."

Nami looked surprised when the one who answered was a bandaged butler, hat looked like a ram turned into a human. She smiled, "That's a great name, are you sure we can have something like this for free?"

Kaya answer this time, "Of course, you've done so much. This is all I can do to repay your kindness."

Nami shrugged, "Alright, your loss." She was about to get on board, but then she heard the scream of Usopp. She looked up a hill and saw a large rolling object heading right for the Merry. Her eyes widened in fright.

Zoro ran in front of the ball, and held his foot out, stopping it, and smashing Usopps face. Luffy laughed, "Hey, that looked like fun! Can I try!"

Nami's eyes turning white, "NO YOU IDIOT!"

Usopp got up, and said, "Thanks for stopping me, I guess?"

Zoro nodded, and then walked up onto the Going Merry. Usopp looked at all of them, "I came here to say goodbye before I leave. I decided I'm going to set off on the sea to become a brave warrior for real, and to thank you all for what you've done."

Usopp began to make his way to a small skiff, but Luffy shouted, "What are you talking about? You're coming with us right? After all, you're our friend?"

Usopp eyes shined, "Really?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Just get on already!"

Usopp yelled with happiness, "I get to be captain."

"NO THAT'S MY JOB! But you can be sniper!"

Kaya smiled, _'I hope you enjoy yourself Usopp, I'll be working hard here too, to make sure I can patch you up when you get back.'_


	17. Chapter 15: Reunion, Restaurant

**Chapter 15:** Reunion, Restaurant

"This place smells really good."

Marx couldn't help but agree. He felt really good, he was going to see Luffy again. Despite not talking much about him, Luffy was family. The closest he's ever gotten to real family. Marx nearly scoffed, _'The closest I've gotten to a person… since then."_

* * *

 _The kid smiled, "DAD! You came back!"_

 _"Listen Marx, I came back to tell you that… I won't be around any more. I'm setting off, this is the longest I've settled down in one place."_

 _Marx began to tear up, "Then… then take me with you!"_

 _A sigh could be heard, a bright light outlined a man, no features could be seen. "Listen, my life is dangerous, a kid like you couldn't survive a second out there in the world."_

 _Marx looked down, "So you're leaving me here? With what? Nothing? Nobody?"_

 _"Hah, don't be ridiculous, I'm not that bad. I got a caretaker for you, you know the neighbors? They're nice people, I'm sure they'll take great care of you."_

 _Marx nodded, and teared up. "O-Okay."_

 _The man rose his hand to his face, two fingers hugging the bridge of his nose. "I know this isn't easy, it's not an easy decision for me either. It's something I have to do, you'll understand one day. Give your pops a hug."_

 _Marx nodded, and then hugged his dad._

* * *

Marx was snapped out of his daydream by a hand in front of his face. "…okay? Marx? You there?"

Marx looked over too see the hand attached to his first mate. "Sorry, just spacing out. What's up?"

Joan sighed, "The waiter just brought Scady too our table, I was waiting to see if you'd follow, but you just stood there. What were you thinking about."

Marx just stared, "Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's get to that table."

Joan sighed and led him over. Marx sat down and picked up a menu. He scanned it real quick before deciding on some random fish dish. He wasn't all that excited to eat at the moment.

After a little while a blonde waiter comes over. He seemed to be paying attention to something else at the moment, but droned out, "Welcome to the Baratie, home to the greatest sea chefs. How may I take assist you today?"

Scady was the first to speak up. "Uh-uhm, do you have any specials?" The blonde cook looked away from what previously held his attention. Marx watched amused as the blonde man's eyes seemed to shine looking at Scady.

"Ah, please forgive me mademoiselle, I was completely ignorant to such a beauty seated right in front of me!" Scady had no Idea how to react. Her hand was lightly taken, and given a soft kiss. _'I think I liked it better when Joa-'_

Marx raised an eyebrow as he watched Scady blush. He was a little surprised, not thinking that she would get flustered like this when a guy did it. He assumed she was a lesbian, maybe he assumed wrong.

Joan was scowled a little at the display, _'Competition? We'll see waiter boy.'_

Joan pushed her chair back, and got up walking around the table. She roughly pushed the waiter out of the way, and then put a hand on her forehead. Scady's blush increased. "Scady! Are you sick, maybe it's just my hand."

What happened next surprised even Marx, Joan removed her hand from the Green archers face, and then brought her head down. She touched their foreheads together, bringing their faces dangerously close.

Marx watched as Scady's face turned red, and he could almost swear he saw steam. Scady made a sound along the lines of, "Yeep!" and she fell unconscious, her head resting on the back of the chair.

"Oh, this poor thing. It looks like she overheated. Now waiter you should be careful around her, she could be sick. You wouldn't want to contaminate the food now would you?" Marx saw the smirk on her face, and could see the dilemma on the blondes face.

* * *

Sanji had no response. One second he was kissing the hand of this beautiful angel, and then another women in a blue hoodie, and jeans push him out of the way, and practically kiss the angel.

On one hand this other women was beautiful in her own right, but the way she treated her compatriot. _'I… what do I even do?'_

* * *

Marx chuckled and said, "Hey Joan, come on sit down. Let's order."

Joan looked over at Marx and pouted, but complied. The blonde man got up, and dusted of his pants. He walked over to Marx, seeing as the angel was still out of it, and he really didn't want to talk to Joan. Marx couldn't blame him.

"Can I get this? I honestly have no idea what I'm ordering, but I know this restaurant is best in this sea."

"How would you like it prepared?"

Marx laughed, "As long as it tastes good, and won't kill me. I don't have many preferences."

The blonde man seemed to smirk at that. He walked over to Joan, and he was still confused, so he seemed to act rather tame. After taking her order, he patiently waited for the angel to wake up. When she did, he told her he would give such a beautiful women such as herself her order for free.

Marx shook his head, _'So he's one of those.'_

The waiter disappeared into the kitchen, and that left them to wait. Scady looked over and asked, "So, you said your brother is going to meet us here right?"

Marx nodded.

"How long?"

Marx shrugged.

Joan's eye twitched, "Did you really not plan that far ahead?!"

Marx looked at her, "No but you'll know when he's here because something will happen and it'll be like someone took a me-"

 **BOOM**

A loud sound filled the restaurant stopping the conversations going around, a small tremor shook the place. The waiters managed to calm down any guests that went wild. Marx sighed, "I bet you 500 belli that was him."

Joan rose an eyebrow.

* * *

Luffy rubbed the back of his head, "Oops!"

Zoro sighed, and then quickly jumped over onto the marine ship taking out the lackeys that were left behind. Luffy launched himself at the place where he made the hole in the ceiling. "Uh hey? Is everyone okay?"

Luffy looked around, and was then grabbed by his shirt, "Are you the one who broke the ceiling?"

Luffy was face to face with a large man, with a van dyke, the mustache braided on either side. Luffy rubbed the back of his head, "Eh heh… sorry?"

* * *

Marx watched as a pink haired man, with a blonde woman on his arm made a fool of himself. Blaming the cooks for a fly in his soup, and only for it to be turned around on him. Sanji then beat him to a bloody pulp when he started insulting the establishment's food.

Marx couldn't help but stare, _'I bet even with a fly, this food wouldn't be ruined.'_

Marx sighed and went back to his meal. He was about to start dozing off when he heard the door to the kitchen open. "You FOOL! Don't eat the food you cook!"

"But it looked so good."

"JUST GO SERVE SOME TABLES."

Marx almost didn't want to turn around, but he did anyways. He wasn't surprised to see Luffy there, pouting and tapping his foot. Marx looked around, and heard the front door opening. Walking in was a familiar green haired swordsman.

Marx smirked, and decided to make his presence unknown for now. He wanted to see where this went. Luffy went around the room serving a bunch of people. Marx ignored the conversation going on between his two crew mates.

A waiter came over to him and asked if they were ready for dessert. Marx nodded. _'Hopefully Luffy get's our orders.'_

Marx purposefully ordered a lot for himself, drawing looks from his companions, but no comment. Marx has done weirder things. He waited and then finally he heard the slap of those sandals.

Luffy walked over, paying attention to the dessert more than their faces. Marx smirked, and picked up the big sundee. "Here you go you look like you want it more than I do."

Scady smiled at her captain's kindness, Joan raising an eyebrow. Marx watched as Luffy's eyes shined, and he quickly ate it, stopping every now and then due to a brain freeze. When he finished it, he looked up and smiled, "Than-…"

Marx smirked. One blink, two blink. "MARX!" Marx laughed and stood up, Luffy jumping up and hugging him!.

"Shi Shi Shi, looks like you beat us!"

Marx smirk widened, "Of course, that must mean I'm better at sailing. Maybe I should become the pirate king."

Luffy narrowed his eyes, "No way!" Luffy looked at Marx's friends, and then smiled.

"Are these your friends?"

Marx nodded, "You two want to introduce yourself to Luffy?"

Scady shyly stood up. "I-it's nice to meet you! My names Scady Lionheart."

Joan waved her hand, swallowing a piece of cake, "Names Joan. Great to meat Marx's brother."

Marx felt his eye twitch, _'This could prove problematic in the future.'_

Luffy's smile widened, "Shi Shi Shi, you two seem pretty funny." He then turned to Marx, his smile, if possible, grew wider.

"I got more crew members than you!"

Marx smiled, "I guess we should introduce our crews to each other, after all we'll be sailing together for quite some time."

Luffy nodded.

The doors to the restaurant were kicked open, a tall dark skinned man stood at the door. He held a gun, "Someone get me some food."

Marx felt a vein pulse in his forehead, _'Can't I have a few normal seconds trying to catch up with Luffy?'_


	18. Chapter 02 Info

**Chapter 0.2:** Info

This isn't something that should be skipped.

My weekend is ending, so updates won't come out nearly as fast. Of course, It's not going to be like 3 to four chapters every day like I've been doing forever. It may not even stay a chapter a day. It all depends on my mindset. It's pretty easy to binge update for me. I've been writing every single one of these chapters from scratch, but I've had a lot of fun working on them.

This week is really a good time for those of you who want to tell me what they like, what they don't like, and recommendations, as updates will be slowing down, and it'll be easier to get one in before you review. Sorry to those who got comfortable to what I was doing the past few days. I enjoyed writing it this far, and I hope I can keep it up.

Again any input is helpful, thanks for your support!


	19. Chapter 16: Down Time

**Chapter 16:** Down Time

Marx sighed, "Now that tha's handled Lu-"

He wasn't there. Marx felt his eye twitch, _'I'm going to get gray hair at this rate! I don't want to look like Joan! Where the hell did he go?!... Whatever.'_ Marx frowned, and turned towards the table. One blink, two blinks.

Marx slowly walked out of the restaurant, onto his ship, and then into his quarters. He took off his shoes throwing them at the foot of his bed, and started to undress. He carefully folded his pants and jacket. His undergarments included, white underwear with black kittens dotted around, and a red undershirt.

 _'I'm done for today, Luffy'll have to handle whatever mess comes around.'_

Marx collapsed onto his mattress, closing his eyes as comical tears poured down his face. _'Fuck you guys too.'_

* * *

Luffy was looking down at the dark skinned man, _'Must suck for him, looks like he's pretty hungry.'_

Before Luffy could continue his thought process, a door opened below him, out coming a blonde guy smoking a cigarette. He was carrying a plate of rice, and a glass of water. Luffy's mouth began to water as the aroma reached his nose, _'That smells delicious!'_

He was about to ask if he could eat it, before the blonde guy set it down in front of the collapsed mans face. "Eat."

Luffy waited to see what would happen, _'Is he going to ea-'_

"Ge-Get out of here, leave." The man seemed a little too prideful to accept charity.

The waiter sighed, reaching his hand up and grabbing the cigarette out of his mouth, "You can die an honorable death all you want…" the blonde smirked down at the starving man, "… but wouldn't it be better to live and see what tomorrow has to offer?"

This seemed to break whatever will the guy had left, he began to stuff his face, crying as he ate it. "I-I… I thought I was going too die." Half way through the meal he stopped and began to smell the plate. "Thi-This is too good. It's delicious, I've never had a better meal."

"Heh, isn't it?"

Luffy watched in jealousy as the man finished the plate. When he finished, Luffy felt a smile stretch across his face, "Hah hah! If he didn't give you a meal you really would have been a goner."

The man, pride injured couldn't help but nod, he looked at his blonde savior, "Thank you."

"Sanji."

The man blinked. "What?"

The blonde took a hit of the cigarette, "My names Sanji, and thank me about what?"

Luffy watched in surprise as the empty plate and glass were kicked off the ship, disposing of any evidence the meal was ever created. This made the man tear up even more, and he stood up wiping his eyes. "Names Gin… Sanji…"

Said person looked over, "Yeah?"

"Could I come back here?"

Sanji smirked, "Of course, a hungry customer is always welcome."

Luffy began to laugh, "Shi shi shi, I've decided."

The two men looked up at Luffy, "Huh?"

Luffy jumped up on the railing, putting his hands on hips, "You're going to be the chef on my ship!"

The blonde smiled sadly, "I can't do that."

Luffy jumped down, "I refuse!"

Sanji raised an eyebrow, "You refuse?"

Luffy nodded, "I refuse your refusal!"

A vein popped out on Sanji's forehead, "You can't decide that!" Sanji gave a quick kick to Luffy's head knocking him too the ground. Luffy looked up, no pain in his eyes, "Come on! Join my pirate crew."

This seemed to get Gin's attention. "You're a pirate, huh. Hey kid."

Luffy turned his attention over, "Yeah?"

"You don't plan on sailing to the grand line, do you?"

Luffy nodded, and took his hat off his head. He began to stare at it with a far off look, "That's where the one piece is, so that's where I'm going to go!"

Gin's eyes widened, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Luffy looked at him confusedly, "What do ya mean?"

Gin tilted his head down, eyes being overshadowed, "Let me tell you something about the grand line…"

* * *

Joan was washing her hands at a sink. "What do you think of Marx's brother?"

Scady looked over, face confused. "Uh… I-I don't know what I think of him. He seems nice."

Joan nodded, _'I wouldn't disagree; they are so similar, yet different. Marx seems to act like Luffy when he get's excited, but before that he's soo… distant? Unenthused? I don't know…'_ Joan sighed, which brought a frown on Scady's face.

"Did I say something wrong."

Joan shifted her eyes to her, "No no, I'm just a little confused about those two."

Scady shrugged, "I mean, they definitely seem to like eachother."

Joan nodded, staying silent.

"They also seem to have interesting choices of style."

Joan's eyes widened, _'Holy shit, did I never ask him about that?'_ Joan was a little disappointed in herself. She's traveled with her captain for a week or two, and she never asked about the eye patch.

Scady giggled, "Ooh, just noticing."

Joan fought back a small blush, "N-NO! I'm just upset that I didn't' get to ask him about it."

Scady smirked, feeling a boost of confidence at making her cru-, friend blush. "Hoh, are you sure? You seemed pretty surprised after I pointed that out."

This time Joan turned to face her, and took a step forward, "I'M TEL- woooh!" Joan's flats weren't exactly made for friction. She slipped forward on a wet spot.

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

Scady closed her eyes as her back hit the rough wooden floor. She felt something on her right arm. She opened one eye, to see Joan's wide, blue eyes. She began to close them and lean forward, Scady following suit. The door began to open, and the two quickly got back up too there feet, faces red.

An orange haired girl walked in, and caught the two girls standing away from each other. _'Aren't these two on Luffy's Brother's crew?'_

"Um, hi sorry to bother you two… but do you know Luffy?"

The two girls gladly took this as a distraction from what almost happened. Joan answered first, "Yeah, he's Marx's brother."

Scady, who's face was still red, could only nod in agreement. Name smiled, _'Yeah, that's his name.'_ "Oh, that's good! I'm Luffy's temporary navigator."

Joan and Scady took note of temporary, but didn't comment. Joan asked, "Ah, want to share some info on each other's captains? After all, we'll be traveling together."

Nami smiled, "Sounds good too me, but I'm not going to be a pirate."

Joan nodded, "Well, I'm going to go out to our ship. After you're done here, come to the mahogany Cog, you can't miss it. I'll be up on the deck training."

"You got it, I'll be right there."

Scady walked past Nami without saying anything, waiting until Joan left.

Nami just watched them leave, _'They seem nice.'_ She entered one of the stalls, to get some _business_ done.

* * *

 _'What the hell was I thinking? I can't just go in for a kiss like that!'_ Joan was swinging a large dumbbell on board the dark ship. She talked a bit with Nami, and learned a bit about Luffy. Like Marx said, he was an idiot and more. She was surprised he was still alive.

Nami seemed to get a little sad talking about some of her better times with Luffy, which she filed away for later. She shared what she knew about Marx, and after a little idle chit chat Nami left to go to bed. It was pretty awkward when Scady came on board.

Joan wanted to say something, but couldn't, only being able to bring up a hand. Scady was too quick, hurrying down into the deck, probably going to her room. She sighed, _'I really messed things up.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a door creak open, and a yawn. Out came walking her captain, her mood immediately shifting. She dropped the weights, and fell to the ground laughing.

In all his glory, came her captain dressed in a red undershirt, white kitten boxers, and bunny slippers. _'W-When did he get those?'_

Marx showed no reaction, just rose an eyebrow, "What's up?'

Joan took a minute to calm down. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Marx just looked down, and shrugged, _'Don't see anything wrong.'_ He just blinked a few times before responding, "Clothes."

Joan began to chuckle again, _'He's a lot more like his brother than I thought.'_

Marx walked over and laid down next to her, "Anyways, you going to answer my question?"

Joan frowned, returning to her original mood. "When you like someone… what do you do when you mess something up?"

Marx's eye widened and turned his head looking over to Joan. "You don't like me do you?"

Joan laughed, "No no, nothing like that don't worry."

He couldn't help but sigh in relief. _'Crisis averted.'_

"Aight, who is it."

Joan frowned, "Just answer the question."

"Well… I… Just so you know I've never been in a relationship myself, but if you really want my advice here: Apologize. It's all you have to do, if you wronged that person, and they really care about you, they'll forgive you."

Joan's frown widened, "It's… it's a little more complicated than that."

Marx closed his eye, but left his ears open. "So is the way of love. It's not an easy thing. But problems like this can always start with an apology… what did you do?"

Joan's eyes twitched, "It's none of your business."

"Come on."

Joan sighed, resistance breaking, "F-fine." Her face began to redden, recalling the situation, "I… I almost kissed them."

Marx's eye opened quickly, and he began to roll around laughing. "Y-you almost kissed the person you like… and you are upset about that? You've got some twisted mind!"

Joan stared at him, and punched him in the gut getting a grunt from him. She looked back up too the stars blanketing the sky. "Ass… listen… the problem is that they are my friend… and things will be awkward if we don't settle this!"

Marx eyes glazed over. He has done this a couple of times, at one point just completely leave this realm, where he went, she didn't think she would ever find out. She just waited until he returned.

He looked over to her, a blank expression. "You know… she's down there right now, why don't you talk to her?"

Joan's face burned, "Y-you knew?"

Marx fought down a smirk, "It's obvious. Seemed like you had it for her the moment you saw her in that arena. I won't say anything though."

Joan pouted, _'Damn… it's really that obvious?'_

Joan just ended up looking up at the stars not saying anything. Seemed like her captain didn't want to say anymore either. She then began to hear light breathing, and she smirked, _'He really is an interesting person. Well…_ ' Joan gulped and looked at the stairs leading down into the ship. _'… I guess I should do this now, rather than later.'_

* * *

Marx woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps. He groggily opened his eyes to see green hair. He sat up and began to rub his eyes. "Oy… Scady… what's with the sto- Oh! Zoro!"

After Marx finished rubbing his eyes, he realized the green hair came from Luffy's swordsman. "What brings you to my new ship."

The swords man had an eye twitching, and seemed to be holding in air… and then he watched the man fall onto the ground laughing. "W-what the hell are you wearing?!"

Marx sighed, _'Seriously what's wrong with what I'm wearing?'_


	20. Chapter 17: Return to Normalcy?

**Chapter 17:** Return to Normalcy?

Marx was getting fidgety. It's been too long since he's been able to punch something in the face. Sure, he wanted some down time, but not for this long! Marx eye twitched, _'What the hell Luffy? Did you forget to turn of your magnet or something?'_

Marx sighed, _'At least… the week has been interesting.'_

* * *

 _Luffy when he wasn't delivering food to customers, was constantly around Sanji, trying to get him to join his crew. Marx found it amusing, and didn't have a problem with staying around here with how good the food was._

 _He remembered asking Joan if she talked to Scady, but she just nodded and walked away. The two didn't seem avoid each other anymore, but they were definitely distant. Rarely talking._

 _Marx shook his head, "Oh what can a captain do with such a crew?"_

 _Marx heard someone behind him call out, "Ah, I see, a fellow brave warrior of the sea!"_

 _Marx felt a drop of sweat form on the side of his face. He turned around, and nearly dropped. In front of him, was a really long nosed… man? "Uh…. What?"_

 _This didn't deter Usopp, "A fellow brave warrior, a traveler of the seas, one who understands danger, and lives courageously!"_

 _Marx shook his head, "Do I… know you?"_

 _The man only seemed to become even more excited. "Of course you have I am the amazing capt- oof!" He was launched into the floor by the fist of an orange haired woman._

 _The girl looked at him, an innocent smile on her face, "Sorry about him, he's a liar! Marx, right? I'm Nami."_

 _Marx smiled, "Nice too meet you Nami. Are you uh… part of Luffy's crew."_

 _She shook her head, "I'm only travelling with him temporarily, till I get what I need."_

 _Marx frowned, 'This girl… I don't trust her.'_

 _He quickly wiped the frown off his face, "I see, well I hope you know what you're in for. Luffy probably isn't going to let you go that easily."_

 _"OI SANJI! BE OUR FRIEND! JOIN MY CREW!"_

 _"STOP FOLLOWING ME, YOU DENSE BASTARD!"_

 _"COME ON!"_

 _"I SAID NO!"_

 _Marx chuckled, and Nami's eye twitched when the sound of glass breaking reached their ears._

 _"YOU IDIOT!"_

 _"Eeeh? Oops!"_

 _Nami sighed, "I'm sorry to cut this here, but… you know."_

 _Marx nodded, 'All too well… you don't even know the half of it.'_

 _000_

 _Joan couldn't do much but think. 'She's actually considering it? To… to have a relationship.'_

 _Joan's talk was a lot more successful than she thought. When she went down there, she wasn't expecting to find the green haired beauty hugging a pillow and squealing. She was embarrassed when she realized Joan was their, which only increase when she called it cute._

 _The two ended up talking, and Scady said she liked her too, but didn't want to go fast._

 _"It could be just a phase you know? You're really cool, and I might just like you cause of that! We barely know about each other. Before we even t-think about d-dating, we should g-get to know ea-ea-each other r-right?"_

 _Joan almost giggled at the cute stutters, but held it in. "Very well… but I expect an answer relatively soon, I don't want you to lead me on."_

 _Scady blushed, "I-I couldn't do that! I promise."_

 _Joan smirked, "Good."_

 _She began to walk away, only for her green haired crush to say, "W-wait! Don't just leave! We're still friends right? We can just talk… like we used too."_

 _Joan smirked, "Sounds good too me."_

 _Scady was blushing the whole time, but was making an effort to make the conversations comfortable. It worked fine, the two were laughing in no time, almost forgetting about the events inside the bathroom._

 _Joan smiled, 'At least we're back to normal.'_

 _000_

 _"Marx."_

 _He looked over his shoulder to see Zoro. "Yeah?"_

 _"You still owe me that spar!"_

 _Marx sighed, when Zoro caught him lying on the deck of his ship in his undergarments, he came up to spar him. He really couldn't take him seriously in his clothes though. Marx told him he'd fight him when they got the chance to stay on land, but the man was persistent, he'd give him that._

 _Marx spent a few hours of each day training with Zoro, lifting weights and such, along with talking with his two swordsman friends… Johnny and Yosaku? Those two seemed to look up to Zoro as some sort of brother figure, which was quite an amusing though. 'Zoro, a caring bigger brother? Yeah right!'_

 _Any other spare time, Marx spent resting on his ship or hanging out with Luffy, who told him all about his adventures finding his crew! Marx in turn told him of how he met his own._

 _Marx smiled, 'Ace… Sabo… we're finally pirates!'_

* * *

The doors of the Baratie slamming open shook him out of his remembering.

"Someone help! He's starving!"

Standing there was that headband-wearing guy, carrying a large purple haired man. The guy looked to be in pain. Marx smirked, _'Things just might get interesting!'_

* * *

Joan watched in interest as a large, beaten up ship appeared next to theirs and parked itself. She watched as that guy with the headband was carrying a purple haired-cloaked guy. When they got closer to the restaurant doors, she saw his face. Her eyes widened, _'The infamous pirate Don Krieg! I gotta get this ship into safety.'_

She ran down stairs to grab Scady, _'Marx, I hope you'll be okay!'_

* * *

Was he surprised, no? Was he angry, yeah! Marx watched as this asshole just lied to his crewmate, was fed, and then he goes out and starts to threaten everyone for the ship. Marx's rage only increased watching the man go on about his greatness, this dude was a douche bag.

He sort of zoned out the conversations going on, heard something about food, a bunch of guys, Zeff, and something about travelling through the grand line. At that point he watched as Luffy walked up to this guy and said, "You can do what you want, but listen. There is only one person who's going to be King of the pirates, and that's me"

The guy ended up shooting at Luffy, and that's where he drew the line. Marx watched as the bullets bounced back from his brother and before Luffy could say anything Marx walked up, "Luffy… let me take this guy! I haven't been able to fight in a while!"

Luffy pouted, but then nodded, "Fine! He's probably not that strong anyways."

This seemed to tick the big guy off, "How dare you! I'm the mighty Don Kri-"

He was cut off by a shout, "CAPTAIN KRIEG! IT'S THAT MAN AGAIN, HE FOLLOWED US!"

Kriegs eyes widened, and Luffy looked confused. Marx rose an eyebrow, _'That guy?'_


	21. Chapter 03: Responses and Other

**Chapter 0.3:** Response and Other

Yo, sorry for doing another one of these, but this is a response to the two reviews I got, and some more information and questions for all readers. First of All, I'd like to thank you two for taking your time to comment. Hope you two don't mind me using your usernames as to avoid confusion:

 **MasamuneDaymo:** Thanks, I hope it'll continue as good as it's going! Hopefully will get to that in the next... well 5... 10? Who knows how many chapters until Logue town. All of my chapters range around from 1000 to 2000, and it takes a few chapters usually to get through some of the Arcs. We'll see, and I'm glad my grammar isn't too bad, I'm not the best, but I try.

 **NotThatGuyAlpha:** I'm glad you like it. I try not to rush, but the words sometimes write themselves, so I just spit them out on this site. Glad you think the parings are good, I don't have any plans at the moment to change them, I'm just leaving it open to flexibility in the beginning. I feel like one piece isn't getting a lot of LuRo fics, but a lot of Yaoi. I myself don't read those types of fics, but they are obviously popular. Alvida is someone that barely appears in fan fictions, and has been in like 3 episodes in the anime? I don't know much about the manga, I'm not big on Manga. Hopefully the last two chapters I added a little more descriptiveness, I'll try and improve on that as I'm working on these. Thanks for the input!

Now for some Questions for anyone willing to answer. How are you guys? I've been throwing these out like crazy, and I hope they are fun to read. Are the OC's okay? I'm actually short on male one piece characters that could join Marx's crew, not OC's but characters. I have an idea for one or two, but not nearly enough. I plan on Marx's crew to be the same size as Luffy's crew, and approximately as powerful. The power balance is going to be a little off below Luffy and Marx.

I have a lot of plans for the future, and hope they help the story. Anyways, are you all fine with no AN in chapters with story in it? I feel like it sort of takes away from the story if I put it in the chapters, at least this way when you see the 0# chapters you know that it's a non story update... I actually should talk about that. So, the chapters that are info based, and AN-y are the ones with 0 and then number after. Like this shows up as chapter 03. Periods don't actually appear in chapter titles it seems, so that's why it's not 0.3 like in the actually chapter itslelf.

Anyways, I'd be happy to listen to any of your Ideas, I know I'm being repetitive, but comments on my style, characters, and such are always helpful. Positive or negative. I want to develop a path for the future of how this story is going to go, and I can make it more enjoyable if I can hear what a lot of people want to read. Anyways, thanks for all your support, and hope to read from y'all again.


End file.
